


Эти странные птицы

by JateFate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iraq, Iraq War, Modern Era, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: Дарси, вдове погибшего лётчика-испытателя Стивена Роджерса, после смерти мужа с трудом удаётся вернуться к нормальной жизни. К тому же, она испытывает серьёзные финансовые затруднения и вынуждена выставить дом на продажу. На помощь Дарси приходит лучший друг Стива, Баки Барнс, только что вернувшийся в Нью-Йорк после окончания срока службы.Однако вскоре Дарси предстоит пережить новое потрясение – однажды она находит в почтовом ящике письмо от покойного мужа





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

  
  
       _Как ты, птичка? Твои раненые крылья всё ещё бьются в движении?_  
  
      Дарси знала: это будет один из тех дней, которые не так-то просто пережить.  
  
      Она проснулась ещё до рассвета, распахнув глаза так резко и так широко, словно закрыла их только что. Мгновением ранее ей причудилось — в первые несколько минут после пробуждения она была готова поклясться, что это случилось на самом деле, — как кровать прогнулась под весом Стива, а затем он вытянулся вдоль её тела и затих. Он часто поднимался посреди ночи, потому что иногда сон ускользал от него, а такие люди, как её муж, никогда не будут просто лежать, уповая на то, что рано или поздно блаженная дремота овладеет ими вновь.  
  
      Дарси не слишком-то тревожили шум льющейся воды в ванной, или звуки опорожняемого бачка унитаза, или шорох его шагов. Однако она всегда просыпалась, когда Стив, бодрствующий и одновременно уставший, возвращался в постель, несколькими резкими движениями взбивал свою подушку, затем укрывался их общим одеялом и, наконец, затихал. А вот Дарси могла больше и не уснуть. В голове против воли начинали вестись разные дурацкие подсчёты: одиннадцать дней до зарплаты, ближайшая парикмахерская работает до семи часов вечера по будням и лишь до пяти по выходным, и чтобы успеть попасть туда после смены, нужно будет отпроситься с работы на сорок пять минут раньше, а ещё восемьдесят процентов из ста — Стив забыл потушить свет в туалете. Это была та дурная раздражающая привычка, избавиться от которой не получалось ни методом бесконечных напоминаний, ни, уж тем более, затеяв скандал. Когда они только начали жить вместе в съёмной комнате в Бруклине и денег хватало лишь на то, чтобы раздать долги, Дарси почти слышала, как электрический счётчик мотал, словно заведённый.  
  
      Она не страдала дотошной экономией, граничащей с жадностью, даже в худшие для себя дни, но та маленькая вредная и ворчливая женщина, которая сидит в каждой девочке с рождения, была против того, чтобы свет горел там, где никого не было.  
  
      Поэтому Дарси нехотя, но всё же довольно решительно покидала согретую теплом их тел постель и плелась в сторону ванной. Если свет был потушен, она издавала какой-нибудь неопределённый звук вроде «фмхм-фмммм», а затем возвращалась обратно в спальню (она, в отличие от мужа, предпочитала оставаться в кровати до тех пор, пока на телефоне не сработает таймер, вне зависимости от того, хотела она спать или нет). Но если светильник горел, а именно так оно чаще всего и было, то Дарси раздражённо щёлкала выключателем, а затем ещё раз, чтобы вновь зажечь свет и приступить к ежедневному утреннему ритуалу. Вспышка возмущения действовала на неё лучше воспеваемого по телеку растворимого кофе. Не было смысла пытаться уснуть вновь, когда воспоминания обо всех других недостатках мужа невольно начинали возникать в сознании сами собой.  
  
      Так было и сегодня. _«Как ты, птичка?»_  — спросил чужой голос, и следом Стив опустился на свою сторону кровати. Сто из ста — в этот раз он не оставил свет зажжённым.  
  
      Потому что тринадцать месяцев назад его F-18 был расстрелян из ракетно-зенитного комплекса над Талль—Афаром. А спустя неделю после случившегося блестящий в лучах утреннего солнца полированный гроб выкатили из самолёта, чтобы позже под звучание гимна спрятать его слепящее сияние под государственным флагом США.  
  
      Дарси высунула ногу из-под одеяла, не в силах заставить себя опустить её на пол. Вся минувшая неделя полнилась предзнаменованиями, надуманными и не очень. То, что ей привиделось, будто бы Стив вернулся в постель, было одним из них. После поминок длиною в год она стала слишком восприимчивой к подобного рода событиям.  
  
      Окончательно проснувшись, Дарси вспомнила о письме из городского совета ветеранов с приглашением посетить их очередное мероприятие, посвящённое годовщине окончания операции «Иракская свобода». Конверт застрял в почтовом ящике и провалялся там не меньше двух недель, и валялся бы ещё бог знает сколько, если бы толстая стопка флаеров, втиснутая добросовестным почтальоном, не вытолкнула бы его наружу. Это случилось как раз в тот день, когда позвонила Пегги и сообщила о том, что в субботу Баки Барнс возвращается домой.  
  
      А в среду Дарси случайно разбила стеклянную рамку со свадебной фотографией, и звонок от Сары, её свекрови, не заставил себя долго ждать.  
  
       _«В пикапе Гранта найдётся свободное местечко для тебя, дорогая. Мы заедем в четыре»._  
  
      Они вели себя так, словно её появление было таким же само собой разумеющимся событием, как и присутствие на всех семейных праздниках. Дарси же была «их девочкой, всем, что осталось у них после того, как Стив погиб, и они должны поддерживать друг друга, несмотря ни на что». Несмотря на то, что мамочка Сара прежде на дух не переносила свою невестку.  
  
      Дарси всегда злилась на себя за слабохарактерность. Какие бы гневные тирады с обязательным упоминанием об особенно раздражавших её несовершенствах свекрови она не придумывала, со стиснутыми зубами слушая непрекращающийся поток глупой болтовни, у неё никогда не хватало духу поставить Сару на место. Она так привыкла раздражать кого-то из своего ближайшего окружения (отца, например), что привычка стремиться к тому, чтобы нравиться всем, глубоко въелась ей под кожу. Она знала, что Сара думала, будто бы вверила своего сына женщине, которая его совершенно точно не заслуживала. Однако Дарси всё равно продолжала изображать из себя любезную невестку. Однажды миссис Роджерс, наконец, оценила её старания — когда рядом больше не осталось никого, кто был бы готов часами слушать рассказы о её страданиях. И Дарси пришлось примерить на себя новую роль. Это всегда выходило так просто, едва ли не само собой.  
  
      На деле же Дарси переполняла злость, и у этого чувства не было выхода. Она представила, как проведёт два часа в душном тесном салоне старого автомобиля Роджерсов, зажатая с двух сторон детьми Марии, сестры Стива, и её будет тошнить от запаха засаленной обивки для сидений, ванильного освежителя воздуха и резкого аромата духов Сары. И всё это время ей придётся что-то говорить.  
  
      Нет, совершенно точно, этот день станет одним из худших за последний месяц, если не за два. Но его нужно было пережить.  
  
      Стив тоже мог вернуться домой сегодня. Загорелый, с белоснежной улыбкой от уха до уха и вещевым баулом за спиной, сильно раскачивающий плечами при ходьбе. И Барнс шёл бы рядом. Неразлучная, иной раз раздражающая до скрипа зубов парочка жизнерадостных придурков. В их семьях было принято много говорить о войне. Их отцы воевали во Вьетнаме, и Дарси не могла припомнить ни одного семейного мероприятия, на котором бы этот факт из биографии её свёкра не был бы упомянут. Словно та война не была позорной страницей в истории их страны. Честно говоря, Дарси ненавидела отца Стива едва ли не больше его матери, потому что именно он, ну, ещё и Барнс, пожалуй, сначала заронили в его голову, а затем взрастили внутри этого идеального черепа идею о том, что свалить куда-нибудь повоевать — это круто и патриотично, долг любого гражданина и всё такое.  
  
      Иногда после нескольких бокальчиков вина, распитых в честь того или иного события, связанного со Стивом, Дарси прямо подмывало спросить у Гранта: ну как, вы довольны, что ваш сын теперь мёртв, а вы тратите свою военную пенсию на покупку дорогих исторических книг, оплату кабельного телевидения и пожертвования домам престарелых?  
  
      В своих фантазиях она умела быть настоящей сукой. Роджерсы у неё по струнке ходили, пока она была занята выдумыванием новых упрёков.  
  
      А в жизни Дарси была жалкой размазнёй. Но ведь поэтому все и любили её, разве нет? Малышка Дарси, такая умница, такая красавица (ну да, она располнела немножко, но не будьте говнюками, после всего, что ей пришлось пережить за прошедший год, она прекрасно держалась), эта милая девочка, слишком молоденькая, чтобы стать вдовой. Слёзы появлялись сами собой и начинали безостановочно катиться по пухлым щёчкам. Все просто обожали её обнимать и гладить по голове. Иди сюда, крошка. Пожалуйста, не плачь. Но ведь именно это им и было нужно. Объект, на который можно распространить свою жалость, своё великодушие, а на деле — просто очередную фальшивку, рождённую невозможностью что-либо чувствовать на самом деле.  
  
      Вечно зарёванная, с опущенными плечами, в одежде, которая давно стала мала, — такой была Дарси почти весь прошедший год. Все были так добры к ней. До тех пор, пока она не начала кусаться. Людям, знаете ли, не нравится, когда их чувства, пускай и самые лживые на свете, отвергают. И когда та мелкая разжиревшая паршивка, которую они ещё недавно прижимали к своей груди, вдруг стала отвечать чёрной неблагодарностью, оказалось, что ненавидеть Дарси было так же просто, как и любить.  
  
      Её муж умер, он был славным парнем, по-настоящему славным, а не так, в целом, как это обычно бывает. Дарси никогда не думала, что такая, как она, может заполучить кого-то вроде Стива. Возможно, что-то изменилось в энергетической системе Земли или дал о себе знать какой-нибудь сбой в его генофонде в тот день, когда они впервые встретились в супермаркете. Из всех пакетов с мукой она выбрала тот, что был продырявлен (типичное везение Льюисов, как говорила её мама), и ещё долго бродила среди прилавков, будучи припорошенной белой пылью. В последующем это стало их семейной шуткой. _«Ты была похожа на румяный аппетитный пирожок, который изваляли в героине»_ , — говорил Стив, стоило кому-то затронуть тему их знакомства. В её голове это звучало до ужаса мило, просто отвратительно, так, что хотелось блевать, но у Стива был талант делать даже самые гадкие вещи чуточку лучше. Он взял для неё другой пакет. А потом просто, будто бы они были знакомы целую вечность, отряхнул её куртку.  
  
      Теперь воспоминания об их знакомстве были разъедены другими, словно кислотой. Память о плохом всегда оседает глубже. Дарси больше не помнит (или не хочет помнить?) о первых словах, сказанных её мужем при знакомстве, но она помнит (хотя не хочет помнить) о том, как дрожал голос Марии, когда та позвонила поздно вечером и сообщила о том, что самолёт Стива взорвался в небе, что он погиб за месяц до того, как над Багдадом спустили флаг Вооружённых сил США.  
  
      Везение Льюисов распространялось и на родственников не по крови.  
  
      Дарси умела относиться с юмором к тем вещам, над которыми не было принято смеяться.  
  
      Наконец, с тяжёлым вздохом оторвав себя от постели, она поднялась на ноги. Сегодня Барнс возвращался домой. Срок его контракта закончился несколько дней назад, о чем ей любезно напомнила та же Сара, будто бы она могла об этом забыть.  
  
      Это будет ужасный день. Завершающий в бесконечном траурном цикле. Её день рождения. Без него. Его день рождения. Без него. Дни рождения его родственников. Без него. Годовщина свадьбы. Без него. Годовщина гибели.  
  
      И, наконец, день, когда он должен был вернуться.  
  
      К началу августа две тысячи десятого основной контингент американских войск был выведен из Ирака, и в стране осталось около пятидесяти тысяч военнослужащих из США для обучения и поддержки местных сил охраны правопорядка. Несмотря на громкие заявления Байдена о безоговорочной победе Штатов и их союзников, все знали: война не закончилась. Вооружённые конфликты и террористические акты продолжались и после вывода войск. Стив погиб по время гражданской операции «Новый рассвет», главную роль в которой, по заверениям властей, должны были играть дипломаты, а не военные. Это всё, что вы должны знать о правдивости слов людей, которых вы почти ежедневно видите по телевизору.  
  
      Потянувшись как следует, Дарси побрела в ванную комнату. Свет там, разумеется, не горел. Плеснув себе на лицо холодной воды, она выдавила на ладонь капельку геля для умывания и резкими движениями растёрла его по щекам. В голове заиграла незатейливая мелодия из рекламы антистрессовой обуви, Дарси попыталась воспроизвести её, зажав между зубами щётку. Заунывное мычание слабо походило на оригинал, но этого было достаточно, чтобы она впала в своё привычное полубессознательное состояние. Дарси размышляла о разных глупых вещах, вроде светло-зеленого пятна на кафельной плитке прямо перед самым её носом, о том, откуда оно могло взяться и давно ли оно появилось; о переходе между куплетом и припевом в дурацкой песне из рекламы и возможности того, что кто-то прямо сейчас так же, как и она, напевал её вслух; о пыли или, возможно, даже песке из западно-азиатских земель, что принесёт на своих ботинках Барнс.  
  
      Дарси сплюнула зубную пасту в раковину. Её десны как всегда кровоточили, ведь она по давней детской привычке давила на них щёткой изо всех сил. Сфокусировав взгляд на своём отражении, она приподняла брови, чтобы избавиться от раздражающей морщинки посередине лба и придать своему лицу менее жалкий вид.  
  
      Да, выглядела она неважнецки, тут одними бровями делу не поможешь. Даже если она завьёт свои длинные и прямые, как у коровы, ресницы, замажет круги под глазами и накрасит губы, даже если она уложит свои волосы, — кто-нибудь всё равно спросит, хорошо ли она себя чувствует. И дело тут не в депрессии, а в том, что она постоянно ела на ночь, а утром едва могла распахнуть глаза из-за отёков. Дарси не просто ела — объедалась до такого премерзкого состояния, что после ещё долго не могла подняться со стула, а потом не спала почти до середины ночи. Иногда она выпивала таблетку препарата, способствующего пищеварению, или выходила на вечернюю прогулку по своему району, но чаще всего Дарси просто валилась на кровать, не в силах заставить себя расстелить постель. Изредка — весьма нечасто — её выворачивало наизнанку, и после, сидя на холодном полу в туалете, привалившись спиной к двери, она клятвенно обещала перестать впихивать в себя столько еды. Дарси знала, у неё было пищевое расстройство, и где-то там, внутри, под тоненьким слоем временной решительности жила мягкая и одновременно прочная, как губка, уверенность в том, что однажды всё наладится само собой, и помощь ей и не нужна вовсе.  
  
      Как любой заблуждающийся, вставший на путь разрушения, Дарси говорила себе: у меня ещё есть время. Время, чтобы всё исправить. Время, чтобы вернуться в норму.  
  
      Еда же по-прежнему оставалась одной из тех радостей, которые никак не зависели от других людей. Даже сейчас, ранним утром, когда её метаболизм ещё не был запущен, Дарси уже думала о вчерашнем буррито, верно дожидавшемся её в холодильнике. Хотела ли она есть на самом деле или она думала, что хотела? Ей следовало задавать себе этот вопрос чаще.  
  
      После завтрака Дарси достала из стеллажа папку с квитанциями о коммунальных платежах и вытряхнула их все прямо на кухонный стол. Если ей предстояло неприятное дельце, она предпочитала отвлекаться от мыслей о нём, принимаясь за чуть менее неприятные дела, такие как, например, сортировка просроченных счетов. Дарси исправно платила то за одно, то за другое, но никогда — за всё вместе. Кое-какие платежи приходилось откладывать до лучших времён, а когда эти времена, наконец, наступали, приходили новые счета. Этот круговорот расходов был вечен.  
  
      Стив зарабатывал около сорока тысяч в год, плюс двести двадцать пять долларов каждый месяц — в качестве компенсации за участие в боевых вылетах и двести пятьдесят — за то, что он был вынужден находиться вдали от своей семьи. И ещё четыре доллара ежемесячно платили за отсутствие комфорта.  
  
      Американская мечта в армии казалась вполне осуществимой.  
  
      Два года назад они смогли позволить себе сделать первый взнос по ипотеке и переехать из Бруклина в Ист-Хэмптон, район, выдержанный в традиционном американском стиле: относительно скромные на вид особняки, подстриженные лужайки, тихие и безлюдные улицы. Дарси ушла из архива и стала работать удалённо, составляя рецепты для гастрономических сайтов и кулинарных журналов. Какая ирония, учитывая то, что последние несколько месяцев она питалась исключительно полуфабрикатами.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что они со Стивом оказались под денежным дождём после того, как он подписал контракт о возобновлении военной службы. Одну удавку сменила другая — теперь они платили за дом, и это напоминало бездонную чёрную пропасть, в которую они попросту выкидывали большую часть наличности. И всё же Дарси не без облегчения ощущала себя вполне обеспеченной. По крайней мере, ей больше не приходилось штудировать сайты распродаж и покупать колготки, которые рвались прежде, чем она успевала достать их из упаковки.  
  
      После гибели Стива ей выплатили единовременное пособие в размере двенадцати с половиной тысяч долларов и страховку, чего хватило на погашение очередного взноса за дом. Дарси предстояло выплатить ещё столько же. Безумно дорого обходилось и содержание жилья. К тому же, как назло, что-то постоянно ломалось: то автоматическая дверь гаража, то водонагреватель, то газовая плита, то стиральная машинка. На прошлой неделе в подвале перегорела проводка, и, узнав стоимость ремонта, Дарси в ярости пинала стену, пока у неё не разболелась нога.  
  
      Чтобы сводить концы с концами, ей пришлось устроиться в пекарню Ливайн на Монтаук Хайвэй. Дарси пекла миндальное песочное печенье, которое потом упаковывали в крафтовые пакеты и продавали по два доллара за десять штук. Она по-прежнему выдумывала рецепты для домохозяек, но это не приносило ощутимого дохода. Дарси чувствовала на своей шее позабытую на время крепкую хватку бедности.  
  
      Она знала, что нужно было делать. Все знали. Необходимо было жить по средствам.  
  
       _Продай дом,_  — билась в голове навязчивая мысль, стоило ей обнаружить, что кошелек был пуст почти за две недели до зарплаты. _Продай дом,_  — шелестели неоплачиваемые квитанции, запихиваемые в папку, чтобы исчезнуть с глаз на некоторое время. _Продай дом_ или долги поглотят тебя, превратят в дёрганую невротичку, вызывающую жалость и отвращение.  
  
      Но Дарси не могла уехать из Ист-Хэмптона. Не после того, как она успела свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что встретит здесь свою старость. Дарси всё ещё видела себя, сжимающую вздувшимися от артрита пальцами цепи качелей, которые она обещала себе соорудить в память о детстве, проведённом в Галене. А ещё она представляла идеальную изумрудного цвета лужайку, сад и световые гирлянды, развешанные на густых кронах карликовых деревьев.  
  
      Втайне Дарси надеялась найти кого-нибудь, кто согласился бы арендовать у неё половину дома, но так ничего и не сделала для того, чтобы завести себе сожителя. Даже ни разу не открыла сайт с объявлениями.  
  
      Отложив несколько квитанций, которые она собиралась оплатить в ближайшее время, Дарси принялась за уборку на тот случай, если Саре и Гранту придёт в голову зайти в дом. Собственно, только благодаря таким поводам она и наводила порядок.  
  
      Дарси нашла неиспользованный лотерейный билет, прижатый к полу ножкой журнального столика. Она получала такие билеты вместе со стопкой еженедельников, где печатали её рецепты. Иногда она стирала защитный слой, под которым прятался код, но чаще всего просто выбрасывала их в мусорное ведро. Семейное везение Льюисов никогда не позволило бы ей завладеть лёгкими деньгами. Кому действительно везло в лотереях, так это Баки Барнсу. О его феноменальной удачливости знал любой, кто водил с ним более или менее близкое знакомство. Когда Баки работал в автомастерской, в свободное время, если вся работа была сделана, а рабочий день ещё не подошёл к концу, он разгадывал кроссворды и иногда шутки ради отправлял правильные ответы в редакцию. Шутки перестали быть шутками, когда он выиграл третью по счёту вафельницу и подарил её соседке. Стив рассказывал, что вскоре знакомые стали приносить ему журналы с ребусами, но так это не работало. Однажды Баки купил на сдачу лотерейный билет и внезапно стал обладателем суммы денег, достаточной для уплаты за ремонт своей машины.  
  
      Он был настоящим везунчиком, умел оказываться в нужном месте и в нужное время, предложения подзаработать сыпались на него, как из рога изобилия. У него всегда были деньги. Баки и в Ирак попал на привилегированных условиях — в качестве военного консультанта, отсиживавшегося вдали от горячих точек.  
  
      Он вытянул свой главный счастливый билет и даже не подозревал об этом — Баки возвращался с войны живым в то время, как около пяти тысяч американских солдат отдали свои жизни за непомерно раздутые амбиции своего президента.  
  
      Дарси отодвинула столик и подняла с пола небольшой картонный квадратик, на котором были напечатаны соблазнительные обещания моментального выигрыша. Она стёрла серебристое покрытие ногтем указательного пальца и с усмешкой уставилась на открывшийся код.  
  
      Что-то никогда не меняется.  
  
      Девочка с фермы могла уехать в город и попытаться поступить в колледж, выйти замуж за хорошего парня, перебраться в приличный район, но на этом чудеса заканчивались, часы били полночь, карета вновь становилась тыквой, а принцесса — Золушкой с нависавшими над поясом домашних штанов жирными боками.  
  
      Дарси тоже когда-то вытянула свой счастливый билет, но теперь её сказка подошла к концу.  
  


**2**

  
  
      Вопреки ожиданиям, внутри салона автомобиля Роджерсов гулял ветерок. С самого утра у Сары болела голова, и она велела всем опустить стекла, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ к свежему воздуху. Дарси опасалась, что ей продует шею, но, как обычно, предпочла отмолчаться, нежели вступать в длительную дискуссию об опасностях, что таит в себе даже лёгкий сквозняк.  
  
      Из динамиков доносился надрывный, душераздирающий голос Этты Джеймс, который, по мнению Дарси, никак не способствовал избавлению от мигрени.  
  
      Слава богу, они не взяли с собой Марию. От вида ещё одного кислого выражения лица её бы попросту стошнило.  
  
      Они только что проехали Бруклин-Хайтс, исторический район, представляющий собой массив, в котором располагались террасы живописных каменных домов викторианской эпохи и несколько бывших имений, а затем направились в сторону Международного аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди по Мосту Верразано.  
  
      Дарси вспомнила о том, как когда-то мечтала поселиться в одном из дорогих кондоминиумов на набережной. Ей нравился Бруклин, этакое пристанище для эмигрантов, место смешения различных мировых культур. Они со Стивом снимали комнату в Уильямсбурге, в лофте, складском помещении, переделанном под жилые нужды, где сполна успели насладиться прелестями нищей жизни.  
  
      Она могла бы вновь поселиться в Бруклине. Не в Уильямсбурге и, разумеется, не на побережье. В Клинтон Хилле, например, или в Форт Грине. Купить себе квартирку с видом на что-нибудь приличное, найти новую работу, желательно в центре, и начать с нового листа.  
  
       _Продай дом. Продай дом. Продай грёбанный дом._  
  
      Дарси сгорбилась на сидении, зажав ладони между коленями. Потный затылок Гранта дрогнул, и она поймала на себе его взгляд в зеркале заднего видения. Она вдруг ощутила несильный толчок в бок, и, повернув голову, вопросительно посмотрела на улыбавшуюся Пегги.  
  
      Воистину мир не терпел дисгармонии. В обществе родственников со стороны мужа Пегг была её отдушиной. Как и Дарси, она играла роль паршивой овцы в семье. Пегги забеременела на втором курсе учёбы в колледже, и с тех пор больше не пыталась вернуться на студенческую скамью. Дарси же покинув ферму, рассчитывала найти работу и откладывать деньги на учёбу, но реальность была такова, что иногда ей едва хватало денег на еду. Оттого всё никак и не удавалось подняться выше третьей ступени пирамиды потребностей Маслоу, а мечты о дальнейшем образовании по-прежнему оставались лишь мечтами.  
  
      Пегги тоже хорошо знала, каково это — неделями сидеть на бездрожжевых хлебцах из магазина для малоимущих. Она любила ввернуть в разговор крепкое словечко, даже если без этого можно было и обойтись. А ещё всё время насмешничала над Сарой, по-доброму, без издёвки, иной раз слишком хитро и тонко, чтобы это мог кто-либо заметить, кроме Дарси. В отличие от Марии, Пегги не приходилось Стиву родной сестрой, и это выглядело как чья-то нелепая ошибка, потому что эти двое были просто созданы для того, чтобы родиться в одной семье.  
  
      Дарси знала, Пегги любила её, и мягкое веяние силы этого чувства согревало её в нелёгкие времена.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — одними губами прошептала Пегг, когда Дарси застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
      Этта Джеймс взяла высокую ноту и тянула её не меньше десяти секунд. Когда она умолкла на несколько мгновений, предшествующих новому куплету, Дарси пожала плечами:  
  
      — Уже успела отвыкнуть от раздражающего южного акцента Барнса.  
  
      Пегги ухмыльнулась, откинувшись на сидении.  
  
      Дарси знала, у неё и Баки была какая-то интрижка в старшей школе, о чём оба никогда особо не распространялись. И если раньше её терзало любопытство, то сейчас Дарси, как и Стив когда-то, предпочла бы никогда не касаться этой темы.  
  
      Впрочем, вряд ли Пегги собиралась заговаривать об этом при родителях кузена, но, возможно, позже, во время очередной их девичей посиделки с пивом, кукурузным салатом и луковыми чипсами она и обмолвится словечком. Теперь и особый повод для этого имелся — Барнс больше не утаптывал армейскими ботинками чужую землю, он вернулся домой.  
  
      — Я знаю, для тебя это испытание, — Пегг протянула руку и нежно сжала пальцами запястье Дарси. — Не только потому что Бак всегда был занозой в заднице.  
  
      Дарси покачала головой.  
  
      — Не думаю, что сейчас это имеет прежнее значение.  
  
      Строго говоря, она была знакома с Барнсом дольше, чем со Стивом, если, конечно, считать за первое знакомство их встречу в ночном клубе, состоявшуюся в вечер накануне Хэллоуина. Дарси была окровавленной Бэтти Пейдж, у которой грудь грозилась вывалиться из тесного бюстье. Баки же изображал из себя Фитцджеральда, как объяснил позже, хотя своей высокой причёской и зажатой между зубами потушенной сигаретой куда больше походил на Джеймса Дина.  
  
      Он назвал её птичкой, высмеяв неловкую манеру танцевать, «смешно дёргая тельцем на худых ножках», и сделал ещё парочку странных комплиментов, не добавивших очков в его пользу. Дарси растеряла всё своё остроумие от такой наглости и большую часть времени провела, попросту игнорируя псевдо-икону пятидесятых, пока вернувшаяся с танцпола приятельница не спасла её от его общества.  
  
      Дарси хорошо запомнила Баки, его резко очерченные черты, не лишённые привлекательности, о чём он, разумеется, знал и сам, оттого и вёл себя соответствующим образом. Поэтому когда Стив впервые представил их друг другу, прежде, чем Барнс успел что-либо сказать, Дарси насмешливым тоном заявила: _«А, тот самый Джеймс Дин с деревенским акцентом?»._  
  
      Она и сама была деревенщиной и знала, как задеть провинциала за живое.  
  
      Впрочем, он не повёлся на её игру, а затеял свою собственную. Сама любезность и очарование с другими, он с отстранённой холодностью наблюдал за тем, как она прочно обосновывалась в их компании. Чем чаще они виделись, тем очевиднее становилась их обоюдная неприязнь. И даже когда Дарси и Стив стали жить вместе, а потом поженились, при встрече она всякий раз ловила на себе взгляды Барнса, полные искреннего недоумения и растерянности. Он словно никак не мог привыкнуть к её присутствию. Как, ты всё ещё здесь?  
  
      Это то, что отличало мужскую дружбу от женской — она не претерпевала особых изменений после женитьбы одного из друзей.  
  
      Дарси помнила, как спустя неделю после похорон Стива Баки позвонил ей домой с военной станции в Багдаде и сквозь треск помех, привычно сопровождавший международные звонки, спросил глухим неузнаваемым голосом: _как ты, птичка?_ Она не смогла ответить, потому что зажала кривящийся в рыданиях рот ладонью.  
  
      Дарси всё ещё не удавалось думать о друге Стива с ностальгической нежностью и вряд ли у неё когда-либо это получится. Но встреча с Баки была завершающим этапом цикла, последним поминальным обрядом, который ей предстояло пережить, и она не хотела брать на себя больше, чем могла вынести. Она не собиралась устраивать себе тур по воспоминаниям, связанным со Стивом и Баки, но это не значило, что кто-либо другой не возьмёт на себя обязанности гида. Сара, например. Дарси была уверена, что та ещё вчера выставила коробки с фотографиями у себя дома на самом видном месте.  
  
      Она вдруг подумала, что для Баки этот день тоже будет испытанием.  
  


**3**

  
  
      Разумеется, мысль об иракской пыли на ботинках Баки оказалась выдумкой гораздого до глупых фантазий ума Дарси. На нём были кеды на режущей глаз своей белизной подошве, не оставлявшей сомнений в том, что обувь была приобретена недавно. Квадратное лицо сильно загорело, особенно лоб и кончик носа, придавая мужчине немного потешный вид. Отраставшие после армейской стрижки волосы заметно посветлели под лучами палящего солнца Сирийской пустыни. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не слишком похудел, скорее, наоборот, раздался в плечах.  
  
      Сара с нарочитой небрежностью достала из своей сумочки платок и утёрла ещё не успевшие пролиться слёзы, когда Грант протянул руку, и Баки крепко пожал её. Затем миссис Роджерс приподнялась на цыпочках и расцеловала его в обе щёки, а после со смущённой улыбкой стёрла тем же платком следы от розовой помады.  
  
      — Джеймс, мы так рады наконец увидеть тебя! — теперь она прослезилась по-настоящему. — Как прошёл перелёт?  
  
      — Благодарю, мэм. Немного потрясло над океаном, — всё тем же глухим и незнакомым Дарси голосом ответил Баки, шумно выдыхая, когда руки Пегги обвили его шею, вынуждая склониться к ней.  
  
      — Привет, здоровяк!  
  
      Дарси почувствовала нестерпимое желание начать расчёсывать свои плечи — привычка, выдававшая её сильное волнение. Она заметила, как Сара покосилась в её сторону.  
  
      — Марго, ты такая красавица, что смотреть на тебя больно, — пошутил Баки, отстраняясь.  
  
      Пегги улыбнулась, поправив воротник его белоснежной футболки-поло. Дарси поймала себя на том, что широко открытыми глазами наблюдает за их взаимодействием, ощущая себя так, словно застигла их двоих на чём-то, о чём никому не следовало знать. И она не могла отвести от них взгляд.  
  
      Когда Баки остановился напротив неё, медленно опустив на пол туго набитый рюкзак, что всё это время висел у него на плече, Дарси пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не отступить назад. Она ведь всегда была размазнёй, трусливой девчонкой, дрожавшей по любому поводу и мечтавшей, чтобы кто-нибудь взял всё в свои руки.  
  
      Он неуверенно улыбнулся, словно спрашивая, в порядке ли она. Дарси почувствовала, как под действием какой-то невидимой силы уголки её губ начинают растягиваться в стороны.  
  
      Всего лишь один из тех моментов этого бесконечного дня, который она обещала себе пережить, не падая духом.  
  
      Дарси поспешно и немного неловко обняла Баки, ощутив, как его руки медленно, будто бы опасаясь, что ей это будет неприятно, сомкнулись за её спиной.  
  
      — Привет, _птичка_ , — сказал он так тихо, что расслышать его слова могла только она.  
  
      Его дыхание пахло лимонными конфетами от тошноты.  
  
      Дарси почувствовала, как во рту пересохло. Она бы не отказалась прямо сейчас от бутылочки охлаждённого лимонада.  
  
      Нужно ли ей было поцеловать Баки в щёку, как это сделали Сара и Пегг? Она верила, что нет, хотя их лица и задержались напротив друг друга несколько дольше, нежели это было необходимо.  
  
      Дарси обнимали так часто и так охотно, но она до сих пор не знала, как вести себя, отстранившись.  
  
      — Привет, Баки.  
  
      Роджерсы подошли ближе, Грант по-отечески сжал плечо Барнса.  
  
      Продолжая наблюдать за ним краем глаза уже после того, как они покинули аэропорт и направились к парковке, Дарси почувствовала, как зуд охватывает не только плечи, но и всю спину. Она плелась в самом конце их маленькой компании, распространяя вокруг себя флюиды мрачной враждебности. Дарси ожидала, что испытает облегчение, когда с приветствиями будет покончено, но вместо этого ей овладела глубокая тоска, граничившая с молчаливой агрессией.  
  
      Она слишком привыкла к роли молоденькой вдовы, с которой все сюсюкались, и не была готова оказаться позабытой так скоро. Даже Пегг не оглядывалась на неё. Никто из её родственников не замедлил шага, чтобы дождаться её.  
  
      А ещё они не сказали ни слова о Стиве.  
  
      Дарси не ожидала от свекрови такой сдержанности в своих чувствах. Сара должна была довести себя до настоящих рыданий, поставив тем самым Баки и остальных в неловкое положение, как она всегда это делала во время всех поминальных обедов.  
  
      Сара не донимала Дарси болтовнёй по пути сюда, помалкивала она и сейчас. Всё, чего так опасалась Дарси, всё, к чему она готовилась, стиснув зубы от раздражения, вдруг миновало её.  
  
      Она ощущала себя обманутой. Она чувствовала, будто бы её предали.  
  
      Дарси метнула злобный взгляд на загорелый затылок Баки. Его кожа выглядела ещё темнее на фоне белоснежной футболки. Она заметила, что его свободная рука была вытянута вдоль туловища и крепко прижата к нему, как у солдата, получившего команду «смирно!». Вероятно, одна из армейских привычек.  
  
Со вздохом опустив глаза, Дарси прибавила шагу и догнала остальных.  
  
_«Как ты, птичка?»._  
  
Вопрошающий голос больше не казался ей чужим.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

  
  
      Дарси Роджерс ненавидела морепродукты. Склизкие водоросли, резиновое и безвкусное мясо кальмаров, уродливые тельца креветок, источавших тошнотворный сладковатый аромат, каракатицы, до которых даже дотрагиваться страшно, не то, что класть в рот. Пусть бы себе и дальше трепыхались в океане, зачем поедать всё, что попадётся на глаза? Когда Дарси просили рассказать о себе, она обычно умалчивала о том, что у её родителей была ферма, но непременно упоминала о своём главном гастрономическом табу. Просто она была научена горьким опытом и знала, что лучше предупредить об этом заранее во избежание неприятных инцидентов.  
  
      Не сводя глаз с маленького щупальца консервированного осьминога, что свисал с края её тарелки и дрожал от каждого движения стола, Дарси задавалась вопросом: почему она не издала ни звука, когда Сара принялась накладывать ей салат? Почему промолчала? Дарси садилась за большой обеденный стол Роджерсов, будучи зверски голодной, рассчитывая как следует поесть, и уже успела стянуть из хлебной корзинки три чесночные булочки, когда подали салат из морепродуктов. Она больше не могла думать о еде. Не тогда, когда все вокруг жевали щупальца несчастного малыша-осьминога. Говорят, разум осьминогов сопоставим с человеческим. То есть, существовала реальная вероятность того, что Пьетро, старший сын Марии, что сидел по правую руку от Дарси, прямо сейчас поедал кого-то умнее себя.  
  
      Она хмыкнула. Жаль, что этого нельзя было произнести вслух. Возможно, Пегги бы и посмеялась, но не при кузине. Некоторыми шутками приходилось довольствоваться в одиночестве.  
  
      Когда уже подадут сладкое?  
  
      — Ты всё это время пробыл вблизи международного аэропорта в Багдаде, верно? — спросил Грант, обращаясь к Баки. — Как называлась ваша база?  
  
      — «Виктория», — ответил Барнс, отложив вилку. — Но сначала по распределению я попал на аль-Асад, а затем на «Анаконду».  
  
      Дарси приходилось следить за застольной беседой. Она ведь не могла отвлечься на еду.  
  
      — Туда же, куда и Стив, — кивнула Сара.  
  
      — Тогда «Анаконда» предназначалась больше для военно-воздушных операций.  
  
      Дарси заметила у Баки блестящие седые волосы на висках.  
  
      — В тебя стреляли? — полюбопытствовал Пьетро, случайно сдвинув локтем её тарелку. Щупальце вновь задрожало. Мария округлила глаза и выразительно посмотрела на сына.  
  
      — Случалось, старина, — улыбнулся в ответ Баки, вновь взявшись за вилку.  
  
      — И у тебя есть ранение?  
  
      — Пьетро! — прикрикнула на него Мария, и под неодобрительными взглядами собравшихся за столом плечи мальчишки тут же поникли.  
  
      Ну точно, несчастный осьминог был умнее. А они его съели.  
  
      — Это ничего, — мягко ответил Баки. — У меня есть одно. Так что мне повезло.  
  
      Пьетро уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, какое именно ранение тот получил, но Дарси двинула ему локтем в бок раньше, чем пацан успел выдавить из себя хотя бы один звук.  
  
      Грант сменил тему, а Сара поднялась с места, чтобы забрать грязные тарелки. Пьетро мстительно ударил Дарси ногой под столом.  
  
      Всех, кто мечтал завести детей, нужно было оставлять на недельку с внуками Роджерсов наедине. Ванда, не в пример брату тихая и сдержанная в проявлении эмоций, казалась Дарси ещё опаснее. Серьёзно, от таких девочек сроду не знаешь, чего ожидать. На последний день рождения Дарси получила от Ванды открытку, на которой было изображено трое людей: одна женщина — сама Дарси, судя по всему, и двое мужчин. Один из них, в костюме цвета хаки, раскинув руки, сидел на облачке. «Дядя Стив летает в Раю», — объяснила Ванда. На вопрос о том, кем был второй мужчина, она совершенно невозмутимо ответила: «Это твой другой муж».  
  
      Наконец, подали пирожные. Сухие бисквиты с прослойками из масляного крема, украшенные кокосовой стружкой. Сара всегда покупала их в соседней булочной. Как они называются? Кажется, «Восторг». Особого восторга они у Дарси не вызывали, но она была слишком голодна, чтобы выделываться. Вонзившись вилкой в мякоть пирожного, она засунула себе в рот неприлично огромный кусок и едва не подавилась, когда Баки вдруг заявил:  
  
      — Я хотел бы побывать завтра на кладбище. Если вы не против.  
  
      Дарси посмотрела на него исподлобья. Ну что за необходимость говорить об этом прямо сейчас?  
  
      Но Сара, казалось, воодушевилась.  
  
      — Разумеется! Мы отправимся туда сразу после завтрака. Грант? — она обратилась к мужу, но прежде, чем тот успел ответить, отвернулась и вновь заговорила с Баки: — Это в «Вудлоне». Славное место.  
  
      Дарси отхлебнула чаю и отправила в рот следующий кусок пирожного.  
  
      — Я не поеду, — сообщила Мария, хотя её никто и не приглашал. — Мне перенесли смену на завтра.  
  
      Она работала медсестрой в госпитале Кэлвэри.  
  
      — И я, к сожалению, не смогу составить вам компанию, — сказала Пегги, аккуратно размешивая сахар в чашке. — Не с кем будет оставить мелких.  
  
      — Что насчёт тебя, Дарси? — наконец обратилась к ней свекровь.  
  
      О, спасибо, что вспомнили.  
  
      — Завтра в Совете ветеранов празднуют годовщину окончания войны, — отозвалась она, не отрывая взгляда от своей тарелки.  
  
      — Война не окончена, Дарси, — вдруг возразил Баки.  
  
      Вилка в её руках замерла.  
  
      — Что? — она подняла глаза, уставившись на него в недоумении.  
  
      — Говорят, что только мёртвые видели конец войны, — весомо заметил Грант.  
  
      Дарси чувствовала себя так, словно появилась за столом только что, поэтому всё никак не могла понять, о чём шла речь.  
  
      — О, — глубокомысленно изрекла она, возвращаясь к пирожному. — Ну, раз так, то тогда они празднуют годовщину окончания войны, которая так и не закончилась.  
  
      — Они отмечают завершение операции «Иракская свобода», — внёс окончательную ясность Барнс.  
  
      Дарси больше не стала на него смотреть, он её раздражал.  
  
      — И что там будет? — полюбопытствовала Сара. — На праздновании?  
  
      Дарси очень надеялась на фуршетный стол.  
  
      — Я не знаю.  
  
      — Они поместили фото Стива на стенд? — допрос продолжался.  
  
      — Я не видела.  
  
      — Ты не видела?  
  
      Дарси выпустила вилку из рук, и та с громким звоном ударилась о край тарелки.  
  
      — Я не бываю там… часто. Сэм попросил помочь с организацией.  
  
      — Сэм Уилсон? — недовольно уточнила Сара.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — А мы можем прийти?  
  
      Почему она всё никак не уймётся? Дарси поймала на себе внимательный взгляд Баки.  
  
      — Разве вы не получили приглашения? — спросила она.  
  
      — Я могла их случайно выбросить, — с тяжёлым вздохом ответила Сара. — В последнее время в почтовые ящики пихают столько всякого мусора.  
  
      Дарси повела плечом.  
  
      — Мы поедем в «Вудлон», — наконец, вмешался Грант. — А Дарселлен поприсутствует на мероприятии от лица всей нашей семьи.  
  
      — Я бы хотела… — начала было Сара, но здесь уже вмешалась Пегги.  
  
      — Мы с девочками навестим Стива в следующую субботу. Как вам такая идея? — предложила она. — Мэри, ты будешь свободна? Дарси?  
  
      Обе девушки кисло покивали.  
  
      На этом разговор о завтрашних планах был закончен. Допив чай и разделавшись с бисквитом даже раньше Пьетро, Дарси извинилась и вышла из-за стола, стискивая в руке мобильный телефон. Она сказала, что ей нужно позвонить кое-кому прямо сейчас, но это было ложью.  
  
      Она вышла на задний двор и опустилась на скамейку.  
  
      На город надвигался вечер. По небу плыли облака, солнце опустилось настолько, что его гаснущие лучи окрасили все вокруг в розовый цвет.  
  
      Дарси хотелось вызвать такси прямо сейчас и поехать домой. Но день подходил к концу, нужно было потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть. Правильно говорил её папаша: она на какие угодно неудобства пойдёт, лишь бы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
  
      У Роджерсов был маленький, аккуратный, выложенный кирпичом внутренний дворик, на котором стоял газовый гриль. Огораживал двор невысокий забор с калиткой. Сара не держала огород, всё, что она пыталась вырастить, сроду не всходило. У неё даже не было комнатных растений. Вот такой вот антиталант.  
  
      Дарси оглядела ту часть улицы, которую могла видеть. Справа, к западу от дома, располагался парк, ну, или то, что жители района привыкли называть парком. С десяток корявых деревьев, две-три скамейки и металлический стержень с развивающимся по ветру флагом штата. Именно туда они раньше сбегали, когда Пегги нужно было покурить и не попасться на глаза Саре.  
  
      С сигаретой Пегг выглядела как кинозвезда сороковых.  
  
      Внезапно скрипнула внутренняя дверь, и во двор вышел Баки. Немного постояв на рассохшихся ступенях, он сунул руку в карман джинсов и достал оттуда упаковку жвачек.  
  
      Дарси водила большим пальцем по экрану телефона и молчала. Баки подошёл и сел рядом.  
  
      — Дерьмо это всё, да? — спросил он, как всегда растягивая гласные. При постоянном общении это было не заметно, но в последний раз они виделись достаточно давно, и Дарси успела отвыкнуть. — Сидишь и силишься не заржать.  
  
      Она не улыбнулась, хотя, вероятно, должна была. Зато вспомнила, как едва не засмеялась, сравнив про себя Пьетро и осьминога.  
  
      Баки протянул ей мятную пластинку.  
  
      — Ты живёшь всё там же? По соседству с отпрысками быков и медведей с Уолл-стрит?  
  
      Баки всегда посмеивался над тем, что они со Стивом поселились в районе для богачей. Сам он до отъезда снимал квартиру в Бронксе. Теперь часть его вещей хранилась у Роджерсов, часть — в доме Дарси.  
  
      Она взяла жвачку.  
  
      — Я подумываю о том, чтобы продать дом.  
  
      — Вот как? — он почесал подбородок, не сводя с неё взгляда.  
  
      Странный народ — те, кому за тридцать. Вроде бы молодость всё ещё при них: ни морщин, ни выпирающих вен, а всё равно видно, что перед тобой уже не двадцатилетний. Меняется что-то в выражении глаз, что-то на самом их дне. Человек медленно движется к своему концу, с каждым годом сознаёт это всё яснее и яснее. Вот, что отражается в глазах тридцатилетнего — умирание. Дарси казалось, что большинство это украшает. Ну, кроме девчонок с кукольной внешностью. Их тридцатилетие подобно трагедии.  
  
      Она не знала точно, сколько было Баки. Скорее всего, около тридцати трёх. Она помнила, как они однажды праздновали его день рождения дома у Пегги. Они говорили об искусстве, что-то о примитивизме или вроде того, а потом он вдруг спросил: «Ты изучала историю искусств в колледже?» и тут же добавил: «О, подожди, я забыл, ты ведь никогда не училась в колледже». Кажется, тогда ему стукнуло двадцать девять.  
  
      — А что с твоей рукой? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
      Баки вскинул брови.  
  
      — Заметила, да? — медленно вытянув левую ладонь, он посмотрел на неё так, будто бы видел впервые. — То самое ранение. Пальцы меня иногда подводят: то пуговицу не могу расстегнуть, то сжать кулак.  
  
      — Это пройдёт?  
  
      — Если делать упражнения, — Баки вновь перевёл взгляд на Дарси и вдруг спросил: — Ну и как тебе салат с морепродуктами?  
  
      Тут-то и случился взрыв. Резкий и сухой смех Дарси вспорол тишину. Птица, копошившаяся в траве неподалёку, от испуга взлетела на фонарь. Если Баки и удивился её бурной реакции, то виду не подал — рассмеялся следом. А Дарси почти сразу же стало стыдно. Ей показалось, что в доме всё стихло.  
  
      Она захлопнула рот и вжала голову в плечи, словно ожидая кары небесной. Непривычно было исторгать из себя громкие звуки. Особенно хохот.  
  
      — Помню, как Марго разогрела креветочный суп, тот, что продаётся в банках, — вновь заговорил Баки. — Мы специально выловили оттуда все креветки. Я был уверен, что ты ничего не заподозришь, на вкус он был как томатный. Стив сразу сказал, что это плохо закончится, но мы…  
  
      — Хватит, — Дарси резко поднялась с места. Её руки повисли вдоль туловища. Никогда не знаешь, что делать с руками, когда на тебя смотрят. — Не нужно устраивать дурацкий вечер воспоминаний. Терпеть этого не могу.  
  
      Баки ничего не сказал в ответ. Он не выглядел растерянным или задетым, но Дарси всё равно почти сразу же сделалось стыдно. Ну вот на что ей сдалась эта совесть? Только скажешь какую-нибудь гадость — и на душе делается так легко и радостно, и тут же — бац! — как будто кто-то повесил гири на плечи.  
  
      Баки не было рядом, он знать не знал о её агрессивной, злобной сущности, которая в последнее время всё чаще и чаще ни с того ни сего вылезала наружу.  
  
      Дарси торопливо поднялась по ступеням и, оказавшись у двери, всё же обернулась. Её одолевал привычный страх — что, если теперь он будет думать о ней плохо? Ну, то есть, ещё хуже, чем прежде?  
  
      — Я рада, что ты вернулся.  
  
      Она открыла дверь, шагнула внутрь и снова посмотрела на него. Их взгляды встретились, и губы Баки сложились в мягкую улыбку.  
  
      — Нет, не рада. Но мне всё равно было приятно, что ты пришла меня встретить.  
  


**2**

  
  
      — Всё в порядке, я держу. Держу! — пробормотал Сэм, забрав у неё из рук огромный алюминиевый поднос с печеньем. Дарси закинула сумочку на плечо и захлопнула дверцу автомобиля.  
  
      — Привет, — она сняла солнцезащитные очки, сунув их дужки за вырез футболки. — Извини за опоздание. Машина не сразу завелась.  
  
      Она обняла Сэма одной рукой. В другой у неё были ключи и портрет Стива в рамке.  
  
      — Ничего. Просто поспешим, окей?  
  
      Сэм повёл её в сторону служебного входа. Они были знакомы не так давно, встретились, когда Дарси по настоянию Сары в первый и последний раз пришла на заседание группы поддержки спустя месяц после похорон. «Разные судьбы — одна беда», — гласила надпись на плакате. Вопреки её ожиданиям, народу собралось немало, куда ни глянь — повсюду скорбные и заплаканные лица. Их даже заставили взяться за руки. Дарси сбежала ещё до того, как вдовы начали рассказывать свои истории.  
  
      «И что, это как-то должно мне помочь?» — спросила она у одного из сотрудников, что перебирал бейджи на ресепшене.  
  
      «Там есть конфеты, — спокойно ответил он. — И сэндвичи. Те, что с тунцом, — очень даже ничего, можете мне поверить».  
  
      И Дарси начала смеяться. Возможно, впервые за долгое время.  
  
      Это и был Сэм. Он служил в Афганистане, затем его друг погиб, и Сэм пересмотрел свои жизненные приоритеты. Теперь он работал в Совете ветеранов.  
  
      — Хочешь, я посмотрю, что там с твоей машиной? — спросил он, придержав для неё дверь спиной.  
  
      Дарси только отмахнулась и зашла внутрь. За то время, пока её здесь не было, мало что изменилось. Всё те же истёртые кожаные кресла, чайные столики и искусственные цветы в дешёвых стеклянных вазах, а стены увешаны патриотическими лозунгами и рекламой различных благотворительных фондов.  
  
      — Это он, да? — Сэм оставил поднос на стойке регистратора и кивнул на портрет, который она держала в руках.  
  
      Дарси опустила глаза. Вчера за ужином Сара справедливо пристыдила её. Прошло больше года со смерти Стива, табличка с его именем давно была готова, а она до сих пор не могла заставить себя перебрать фотоальбомы и найти подходящее фото для стенда.  
  
      — Да, это мой муж, — Дарси повернула портрет так, чтобы Сэму было лучше видно.  
  
      Он покачал головой:  
  
      — Господи, скажи, что это фотошоп. Он выглядит, как бойфренд Барби. Как его там зовут?  
  
      Дарси фыркнула и закатила глаза.  
  
      — Его зовут Кен, — она взглянула на фото и почувствовала, как смех застрял в горле. В парадной форме, с зачёсанной набок чёлкой и без дурацкой бороды, которую он всегда отпускал дома, — да, Стив был хорош собой, до того хорош, что становилось больно.  
  
      — Ну, теперь, когда у нас есть его фото, мы можем брать деньги с желающих полюбоваться нашим стендом, — заключил Сэм. — Благодаря вам, мэм, мы перейдём на самоокупаемость. Примите благодарность от всех сотрудников нашего Совета, — он с серьёзным видом пожал ей руку, и Дарси, как это обычно бывало, когда она болтала с Сэмом, начала хихикать.  
  
      На глазах у неё выступили слёзы.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, сказал, что нам надо поспешить.  
  
      — Ага, — Сэм забрал фото и, перегнувшись через регистрационную стойку, достал с нижних полок две большие пластиковые тарелки. — Держи, я поищу ещё.  
  
      Дарси взяла тарелки, затем сняла с подноса прикреплённую сверху пекарскую бумагу и принялась раскладывать печенье.  
  
      — Как ты поживаешь? — раздался голос Сэма из-за стойки. — Все ещё работаешь в пекарне?  
  
      — Да, там классно.  
  
      — А чем занимаешься в свободное время?  
  
      Ничем.  
  
      — У меня есть подработка. И я живу одна в большом доме. Забот хватает.  
  
      Сэм присоединился к ней, принявшись наполнять новые тарелки печеньем. Запахло ванильным сахаром и корицей.  
  
      — То есть, ты просто сидишь дома? — уточнил он.  
  
      Дарси коснулась согнутым указательным пальцем кончика носа, как делала всегда, когда собиралась солгать.  
  
      — У меня есть друзья, Сэм, — она попыталась придать голосу уверенность. — И я умею развлекаться.  
  
      Как она и ожидала, взгляд Сэма, что он бросил на неё, был полон недоверия.  
  
      — Когда ты в последний раз развлекалась, Дарси? Только честно.  
  
      — Вчера, — не задумываясь, выдала она.  
  
      Сэм отряхнул руки от крошек и выпрямился.  
  
      — Речь не идёт о юмористическом шоу по телевизору.  
  
      Он составил тарелки на пустой поднос и, взяв его в руки, направился в сторону коридора. Дарси поплелась за ним.  
  
      Она довольно долго не ходила на каблуках, и теперь стопы отзывались ноющей болью на каждый шаг. Дарси надела расклешённую плиссированную юбку в надежде скрыть полноту бёдер, и, заметив своё отражение в одном из зеркал, она в кои-то веки осталась довольной увиденным.  
  
      — Мой друг вернулся вчера, — зачем-то сказала она. — Он работал военным консультантом в Ираке.  
  
      Сэм обернулся и взглянул на неё с интересом.  
  
      — Стало быть, в скором времени стоит ожидать его у нас в гостях?  
  
      — Не думаю, что… Он не из тех, кто ходит на собрания ветеранов, — Дарси вдруг вспомнила о портрете Стива, что остался лежать на регистрационной стойке. — Вообще-то, он друг моего мужа, а не мой.  
  
      Они стали подниматься по лестнице.  
  
      — Ну, ему придётся сюда прийти, — ответил Сэм, пропуская её вперед. — Необходимо оформить всякие документы. Он ведь собирается получить свои деньги? Слышал, консультантам хорошо платят.  
  
      — Я не знаю.  
  
      Наконец, они оказались в зале, где должно было проходить мероприятие. Столы были накрыты, стулья расставлены, проектор установлен, музыка включена. Там были даже гирлянды патриотической расцветки.  
  
      — Вау, Сэм, вы отлично постарались, — оценила Дарси.  
  
      — Без твоего печенья было бы совсем не то, — ответил Сэм. — Они все здесь ради него, — он кивнул в сторону ветеранов, молодых мужчин, облачённых в парадную форму и белые перчатки. — Найди себе место, я буду поблизости.  
  
      Свободной рукой Сэм коснулся её спины и, улыбнувшись напоследок, направился в сторону столов. Дарси осталась в одиночестве. Её губы по-прежнему были растянуты в улыбке.  
  
      Она заняла крайнее место в одном из первых рядов и быстро осознала свою ошибку. Ей пришлось подняться, чтобы пропустить людей, которые намеревались расположиться в центре.  
  
       _Всё, что угодно, лишь бы другие не испытывали неудобств по её вине, так?_  
  
      Когда заиграл гимн, ей вновь пришлось встать, но уже вместе со всеми остальными. Ноги дрожали от напряжения. Зачем она вообще надела туфли? Какая разница, была ли она карлицей или толстухой?  
  
      Дарси перекинула волосы на одно плечо и прикоснулась ладонью к взмокшей шее.  
  
       _Что ты здесь делаешь на самом деле, птичка? Что ты тут делаешь?_  
  
      Она обещала Сэму принести печенье и фото Стива для стенда.  
  
      Мужчина, стоявший по соседству, прижимал снятую фуражку к боку и тихо подпевал. Дарси так и не научилась определять звание по форме. А ещё она до сих пор не знала слова гимна наизусть. Как там? _Это наш звёздный флаг, и он будет всегда там, где дом храбрецов?_ Вот ведь незадача: в мире полно стран, у которых на флаге красуется звезда. Китай, например, или Израиль. Куда ни плюнь — повсюду храбрецы.  
  
      Дарси покинула зал ещё до того, как люди принялись аплодировать в ответ на приветствие ведущего. Она надеялась, что Сэм не видел, как она на полусогнутых кралась к выходу, опустив голову.  
  
      Налив в пластиковый стаканчик воды из кулера, она остановилась напротив стенда с фотографиями членов личного состава ВВС США, погибших во время исполнения воинского долга.  
  
      В полуулыбке Стива читалась добрая насмешливость. Дарси могла себе представить, как фотограф заявил ему: «Выпрями спину, парень. В случае твоей гибели это фото напечатают во всех американских газетах».  
  
      У Сары нашлась бы целая стопка вырезок.  
  


**3**

  
  
      Дорога между Бруклином и Ист-Хэмптоном — это всегда полуторачасовое сидение за рулём, которое ничего кроме отвращения не вызывает. Дарси водила безликую, скромных размеров машинку, сделанную в основном из пластика и грозившуюся в скором времени развалиться прямо посреди дороги. Автомобиль Стива она продала, чтобы выкупить для него приличное место в «Вудлоне». Смерть обходилась ньюйоркцам недёшево.  
  
      Когда едешь в Хэмптонс, ты словно спускаешься на горных лыжах по огромному склону — однообразная дорога постоянно плавно вихляет из стороны в сторону. Тело расслабляется и действует почти на автомате. Жизнь в Ист-Хэмптоне такая же спокойная, по сути это деревня для богатых и успешных людей, которым нравится проводить время вблизи океана и огромного количества зелени. Здесь более всего ценят уединение и покой: никаких шумных вечеринок, фейерверков или групповых занятий бегом. Пляж почти всегда пустует.  
  
      Такой уклад Дарси был особенно по душе. В Галене ближайшая ферма располагалась почти в двух милях от их усадьбы, и назойливые соседи были первым, к чему ей пришлось привыкать, переехав в Нью-Йорк.  
  
      Представив себе, как риэлтор выставляет табличку «Продано» во дворе её дома, а она сама в это время грузит вещи в служебную машину, принадлежащую агентству перевозок, Дарси ощутила ком в горле.  
  
      Она должна что-то придумать. Найти себе ещё одну работу, если нужно, попробовать поискать соседа. Она была обязана сохранить дом.  
  
      Выбравшись из машины, Дарси первым делом проверила содержимое почтового ящика. Она ещё издалека разглядела что-то белеющее внутри. Для счетов было слишком рано, если, конечно, это не очередной долг, о котором она успела позабыть.  
  
      Под ноги ей упало письмо.  
  
      Два ряда международных марок, печать ведомства, осуществлявшего контроль за военной корреспонденцией, — Дарси уже приходилось получать такие письма и не раз. С тех пор, как командование ВВС запретило военнослужащим пользоваться электронной почтой, ей и Стиву пришлось прибегнуть к традиционной форме переписки. Дважды письма терялись в пути.  
  
      Дарси подняла конверт с земли и повертела его в руках. Мятый, немного истрёпанный по краям. Имена и адреса Стив вписал аккуратными печатными буквами.  
  
      Весточка с того света для маленькой птички.  
  
      «Ты прошёл долгий путь», — подумала она и приложила конверт к губам.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

  
  
       _«Дорогая Дарси. Говорят, за один день на войне проживаешь и десять жизней, и десять смертей. Но это другая война…»._  
  
      Она расчесала себе руки до красноты и волдырей. Выглядело это так, словно на неё напала стая одичавших кошек. Когда Пегги заметила, её заплаканные глаза расширились, и она посмотрела на Дарси с нескрываемым беспокойством. Пришлось соврать про аллергию на новый стиральный порошок.  
  
      Пробежав глазами последнее письмо Стива, Пегги наконец отложила его и громко шмыгнула носом.  
  
      — Это так трогательно, — сдавленным голосом произнесла она. — Всегда таким было. Все его письма. Говорят, что у современной любви маловато препятствий. У вашей же их было предостаточно.  
  
      Дарси поставила перед ней чашку горячего кофе.  
  
      Младшая дочь Пегги Фелисити смотрела мультики в гостиной. Дарси отнесла ей тёплое молоко с сахарной трубочкой, всунутой в стакан, и теперь до них отчётливо доносилось хлюпанье и причмокивание. Дарси обычно не испытывала умиления и трепета при виде маленьких детей, но Фел и её старшая сестричка Мелани были исключением из правил. Славные малыши. Таких детишек обычно показывают в рекламе игрушек или детского шампуня — воспитанных, улыбчивых и забавных на вид. Сущая радость для родителей.  
  
      — А открытка прилагалась? — полюбопытствовала Пегги, сделав шумный глоток из чашки. Она покачивала ножкой, обутой в миниатюрную красную туфельку на танкетке, такая женственная, пышущая здоровьем, с прямой спиной и сияющей кожей. Её распущенные волосы блестели в полуденном свете. В присутствии Пегги Дарси особенно остро ощущала отвращение к собственной лени.  
  
      Она снова поплелась в гостиную, по пути легонько дёрнув Фел за один из хвостиков. В ответ девочка хихикнула и помотала головой. Она допила своё молоко, но не стала просить добавки. Всё её внимание теперь занимал лихо отплясывавший на экране телевизора розовый единорог.  
  
      Дарси вернулась на кухню, держа в руках коробку из тёмного плотного картона, в каких продавали рождественские расписные пряники в «Магнолии». Внутри до сих пор пахло корицей и имбирём. Она поставила коробку на стол и сняла крышку. Пегги с любопытством заглянула внутрь. Коробка была доверху заполнена цветными прямоугольниками из акварельной бумаги. Дарси не пришлось их перебирать, последняя полученная от Стива открытка лежала с краю. Она медленно вытянула её и вложила в протянутую руку Пегги. Затем отвернулась и принялась вытирать насухо только что вымытые тарелки.  
  
      Слеза капнула ей на сгиб локтя, и Дарси с растерянностью посмотрела на свою руку.  
  
      — Всё время забываю спросить, — вдруг подала голос Пегги. Она по-прежнему вертела открытку в руках. — Почему именно птицы? Да ещё такие, каких в природе не существует?  
  
      Дарси закинула полотенце на плечо и обернулась.  
  
      — Из-за приписки в конце письма, — сухо пояснила она. — Всегда одна и та же: _«Я бы прилетел к тебе, будь у меня крылья»._ Понимаешь, в чём ирония? — Дарси слегка улыбнулась. — Крылья ведь у него были.  
  
      У Пегги вновь увлажнились глаза.  
  
      — А эти птички всегда долетали, — поняла она. — Даже сейчас, когда…  
  
      Тут она замолчала, снова взглянув на открытку. Последняя птица, нарисованная Стивом, выглядела странно, если не сказать уродливо. С пёстрым окрасом, длинными лапками и огромным клювом — существо походило скорее на маленького пушистого птеродактиля, нежели на представителя семейства пернатых. Пегги принялась перебирать другие открытки. Более нелепых изображений птиц она никогда не встречала. И всё же было в этих рисунках что-то, что заставляло подолгу задерживаться на них взглядом: чёткость карандашной штриховки, или, может быть, выверенность каждой линии. Но, скорее всего, магия этих открыток заключалась в том, что они несли в себе отпечаток любви, обретшей свой трагичный конец. Пегги, ярую почитательницу женской романтической прозы, подобные вещи задевали за живое.  
  
      — Только не рассказывай Саре о письме. — Дарси вытянула хлебную палочку из корзинки и отправила её себе в рот. — Ты же помнишь, что она устроила, когда прислали его личные вещи.  
  
      Пегги кивнула, кончиками пальцев вытерев слёзы под глазами.  
  
      — Кстати, Грант предложил Баки забрать армейский жетон Стива, — вдруг вспомнила она. — Они с Сарой считают, что Стив бы это одобрил.  
  
      — Я думаю, Стив предпочёл бы оставить свой смертный медальон при себе, — недовольно отозвалась Дарси.  
  
      Пегги вернула открытку на место, накрыла коробку крышкой и принялась за свой остывший кофе.  
  
      — Так или иначе, он у Роджерсов желанный гость. Они поселили его в комнате Стива. Представляешь, каково это? Повсюду его фото, кубки, медали, старые видеокассеты с боевиками… Баки частенько ночевал у Стива, когда они были детьми. А теперь он спит в его кровати и думает: как же так вышло, старина, что я здесь, а ты нет?  
  
      — Это он тебе сказал? — вопрос Дарси прозвучал несколько грубо, но Пегги едва ли обратила на это внимание. Её взгляд был затуманен и направлен в никуда.  
  
      — После его возвращения Сара заметно оживилась.  
  
      Про себя Дарси подумала о том, что её свекровь и прежде едва ли можно было назвать сдержанной и молчаливой.  
  
      — Вряд ли это так уж хорошо, — осторожно заметила она, вновь принявшись расчёсывать руки и даже не заметив этого. — Сара видит в Баки тень Стива и тем самым причиняет себе новые страдания.  
  
      Наконец Пегги посмотрела на неё. Между её изящных бровей залегла морщинка. Она была углубленной в себя, разговорчивой и подавленной в одно и то же время.  
  
      — Конечно, она видит в нём тень Стива, Дарси. В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Разве ты не видишь? — Коротким движением она отодвинула от себя полупустую чашку кофе. Дарси хотела ответить, что, разумеется, не видит, но Пегги перебила её: — Он собирается съездить на пару недель в Литл-Рок, навестить мать. А когда вернётся — снимет квартиру в Бруклине или Куинсе. И всё пойдёт своим чередом. Но пока они нужны друг другу, понимаешь? Мы встретили весть о смерти Стива все вместе, а Баки всё это время был один.  
  
      Дарси вдруг вспомнила о том, как грубо обошлась с ним после ужина у Роджерсов. Она ощутила вспышку стыда, но на смену ему быстро пришло раздражение, направленное, главным образом, на Пегги. Тон, с каким она говорила, показался Дарси укоряющим. Пегги словно подспудно обвиняла её в чёрствости и бессердечности.  
  
      Из гостиной донёсся звонкий голос Фел:  
  
      — Мама, мультик… всё!  
  
      Пегги посмотрела на часы.  
  
      — Мне пора, — она поднялась с места и протянула к Дарси обе руки. — Спасибо, что согласилась присмотреть за Фел. Нэнси не справляется сразу с двумя девочками, они объединяют свои усилия и сводят её с ума. К тому же, у неё артрит.  
  
      Дарси обняла Пегги.  
  
      — Я как раз нуждаюсь в хорошей компании. Уверена, мы отлично повеселимся, — она отстранилась. — Желаю вам с Генри хорошо провести вечер.  
  
      — Я твоя должница. Звони в любое время.  
  
      Дарси обдало запахом её духов, тёплых, сладковатых, всегда одних и тех же. Пегги хранила верность всему, к чему однажды потянулась её душа. Возможно, благодаря этой уверенной приверженности, какую она испытывала к тому, что принадлежало ей, в своём браке Пегги и Генри удалось сохранить всё: и влечение, и страсть, и трепет.  
  
      Фел, этот ниспосланный небесами безупречный ребёнок, со сдержанным нетерпением наблюдала за тем, как её мама причёсывала свои волосы в прихожей, собираясь уходить. В какой-то момент Фел и Дарси переглянулись и заговорщически улыбнулись друг другу. Им обеим было хорошо известно, какими они были — ночёвки у тёти Дарси. Нескончаемый поток мультиков — смотри, пока глаза не заболят, слоёные языки (Фел, конечно, уже заметила большую упаковку в хлебнице), а также конфеты. Конфеты! А ещё, если она попросит (а она попросит), Дарси разрешит ей покопаться в своей косметичке.  
  
      Когда Пегги наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать дочь, её глаза всё ещё влажно блестели. Дарси ощутила покалывания в кончиках пальцев от прилива чувств. У Пегги было золотое сердце, трепетная и отзывчивая душа. В это мгновение Дарси переполняла любовь к подруге, которая по счастливой случайности приходилась ей родственницей со стороны мужа, ей хотелось сказать: я чертовски сильно люблю тебя, Пегг, ты даже не представляешь, как много значишь для меня.  
  
      Но Дарси, конечно же, промолчала. Момент для душевных откровений выдался неудачным. Как будто подобные мысли вообще когда-нибудь приходят вовремя.  
  
      Когда Пегги ушла, Фел повернулась к Дарси и спросила:  
  
      — А можно мне ещё молока? Только с трубочкой.  
  


**2**

  
  
      Дарси не стала возвращать коробку с открытками на прежнее место. Она поместила её туда, где хранила большинство вещей, принадлежавших Стиву, — в чулан под лестницей, ту самую могилу посреди дома, которая отыщется почти у каждого. Дарси убеждала себя, что однажды ей удастся собраться с духом и разобрать весь этот хлам. Когда-нибудь, но, разумеется, не сегодня.  
  
      Замешкавшись на пороге, она оглядела верхние полки. Там она держала вещи Баки, намеренно с краю, чтобы проще было достать их при необходимости. А такая необходимость должна была возникнуть в ближайшее время.  
  
      Она вспомнила о жетоне Стива, который Грант подарил Барнсу, и подумала о том, что у неё тоже найдётся для него немало памятных подарков. Она не была уверена, хотел бы этого Стив, она не наделяла себя правом предсказывать решения человека, которого уже не было в живых. Дарси не лелеяла ностальгию, она не распахивала дверцы шкафа и не обнюхивала одежду своего покойного мужа, пытаясь забыться и представить себе, будто бы он прямо сейчас обнимает её. Дарси никогда так не делала. Она не представляла себя героиней драмы. Она предпочла раздать одежду Стива родственникам. Джинсы и брюки забрал Генри, на нём они сидели едва ли не лучше, чем на самом Стиве. Футболки и рубашки Дарси отдала Гранту, кое-что она выбрала и для Джека, мужа Марии. Лишь куртки она всегда отодвигала в сторону. Джинсовка, кожанка, вельветовая ветровка, бомбер, «Аляска» — всё это она осознанно откладывала для Баки. У него и Стива когда-то в ходу была привычка обмениваться одеждой, главным образом, куртками. Баки приходилось подворачивать рукава, но ширина плеч у них была примерно одинаковой.  
  
      Дарси попыталась представить его в одежде Стива, но не смогла. Вместо лица Баки она видела бежевое расплывчатое пятно.  
  
      Она вспомнила также о драгоценной коллекции, о сокровищнице, захороненной в одном из тех ящиков, что стояли в углу. На коробке из-под кроссовок так и было написано: _«Сокровищница. Не трогать!»_. Там Стив хранил память о страстном увлечении своих детских лет: бейсбольные карточки, этикетки от жевательного табака с фотографиями известных питчеров, фишки, игральные карты, карманные календари, плакаты, на которых был изображён Индиана Джонс или герои фильма «Парк Юрского периода». Предмет гордости для любого мальчишки, родившегося в восьмидесятых. Кто как не Баки мог оценить значимость этих вещей?  
  
      Дарси поймала себя на мысли о том, что за последнюю неделю думала о нём чаще, чем за всё то время, что они были знакомы. Зарубцевавшаяся горечь утраты внезапно ожила в душе, и она снова затосковала по Стиву, по тем временам, когда они были совсем молоды, беззаботны и бедны. Перед глазами появилась яркая реальная картина, затмевавшая все остальное: Стив со взлохмаченными волосами, в водолазке болотного цвета и мотоциклетной куртке, той самой, что теперь была спрятана в чулан, ведёт её в танце уверено, но не слишком изящно. Они танцуют прямо на Дэланси-стрит на потеху случайным прохожим, мелодией им служат невнятные напевы Стива. Дарси никак не удаётся узнать песню, которую он пытается воспроизвести, хотя она и кажется знакомой, но это неважно, ведь Стив куда больше смеётся, нежели поёт. У него красивый смех, звонкий, искренний, услышав такой, невозможно не рассмеяться в ответ. Они уже не просто влюблены друг в друга, их любовь цветёт и пышет…  
  
      После стольких месяцев знакомая боль стиснула душу, острая и беспощадная, как в тот день, когда Мария провыла в трубку: _«Они взорвали его самолёт! Он умер! Умер!»._  
  
      Иногда Дарси казалось, что эта боль угасла слишком скоро, что она довольно легко прошла через это. Мысль о том, что она всё ещё недогоревала, частенько посещала её. Но глубине душе она знала, что эта мысль была пустой, потому она страдает до сих пор и страдает очень сильно.  
  
      Дарси смахнула навернувшиеся слёзы и прерывисто вздохнула.  
  
      Жизнь продолжалась. Время шло, всё пребывало в движении. В это самое мгновение, застыв на пороге чулана и оглядывая заваленные барахлом полки, она впервые по-настоящему поняла, что это значит. _Жизнь продолжалась._ Жизнь продолжалась для Сары и Гранта, почётных членов всякого рода клубов и образцовой супружеской четы, принимавшей активное участие во всех местных мероприятиях. Да, вероятно они возвели памятник своему горю и время от времени проводили время возле него, стоя на коленях. Но затем они поднимались на ноги и возобновляли своё движение навстречу закату жизни, идя рука об руку. Их сын умер, но они сами были всё ещё живы. Жизнь продолжалась и для Марии и Пегги, стремившихся успеть всё и сразу. Они не были женщинами, живущими среди привидений, у них попросту не было времени на то, чтобы лелеять свои страдания. Даже Баки Барнс, отдав должное уважение памяти своего лучшего друга, купит билет на автобус до Арканзаса и уедет. Возможно, в скором времени он вернётся обратно в Нью-Йорк, а, может быть, останется в Литл-роке.  
  
      Жизнь остановила своё движение только для двоих: для Стива, настоящего мертвеца, и для Дарси. Она по-прежнему жила среди призраков, женщина, которая была не в силах избавиться от прошлого.  
  
      А теперь её переполняло нетерпение. Она устала от себя, от своей апатии и рефлексии, от раздражения, мотавшего ей нервы, от того, что один день был похож на другой и так весь последний год, от собственного обжорства и безобразного внешнего вида. С неё было достаточно. Она не знала, что послужило толчком к столь резкой смене настроения, может быть, возвращение Баки, а, может быть, последнее письмо Стива, которое было отправлено с базы уже после его смерти.  
  
      Все посланные к ней птички были пойманы. Стив так и не долетел. Его полёт был завершён.  
  
      Дарси потушила свет, дав себе твёрдое обещание заняться чуланом в следующие выходные. Она чувствовала, что пришло время провести эту работу и избавиться от лишнего багажа.  
  


**3**

  
  
      Баки позвонил, когда стрелки часов перевалили за полночь. Фел спала в гостевой спальне в обнимку со своей куклой Синди Хохотушкой, а Дарси была занята тем, что собирала с пола в гостиной пластиковые бусины из детского набора для девочек. Они сплели за сегодня по меньшей мере с десяток браслетов и ожерелий и съели не меньше фунта шоколадных конфет на двоих. Ещё Дарси не без труда выдержала мульт-марафон. В девять, прямо перед тем, как уложить Фел в постель, она написала Пегги смс-отчёт и лишь спустя час получила в ответ подмигивающий смайлик.  
  
      Поэтому когда её телефон вновь разразился весёленькой трелью, она знала, что это была не Пегг.  
  
      — Милая дама, я надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил? — раздался кисельно-сиропный голос на том конце провода.  
  
      Дарси нахмурилась и потёрла пальцами лоб. Ей был знаком этот голос.  
  
      Голос _«Джентльмена с юга» **¹**_.  
  


**4**

  
  
      Выйдя из машины, Дарси поёжилась — ночная прохлада напоминала о том, что осень была на носу.  
  
      Фел, одетая в пижаму, сидела на заднем сидении, по-прежнему не расставаясь со своей куклой. Малышка сонно хлопала глазами, и когда Дарси помахала ей, в ответ она только подняла ладонь с колен так медленно и неохотно, словно её рука весила тонну.  
  
      Это был полнейший провал. Дарси и раньше не могла похвастаться званием самой надёжной сиделки. Сестрички Мел и Фел под её присмотром нередко объедались чем-нибудь вредным. Доходило даже до появления аллергической сыпи. Вспомнила Дарси и о том случае, когда она застала сестёр, разрисовывавших друг друга водонепроницаемыми фломастерами, и вместо того, чтобы тут же завершить этот сеанс арт-терапии, вытащила из кармана телефон и включила камеру. А после, когда ей пришлось отмывать обеих девочек, Мел наглоталась мыльной пены и ныла до самого вечера.  
  
      Теперь Дарси и вовсе побила рекорд собственной безответственности. Поднять четырёхлетнего ребёнка посреди ночи, посадить в машину, в которой не работали радио и кондиционер, и отвезти в Саг-Харбор — на что это было похоже? На безумие.  
  
      Нет, очевидно, что работу нянечки было необходимо исключить из списка идей для дополнительного заработка.  
  
      Дарси закинула тоненький ремешок сумки на плечо и направилась ко входу в бар. Она кипела, как чайник.  
  
       _«Лучше бы тебе не бесить меня, Барнс»._  
  
      Светодиодная вывеска бара не горела. Ближайшие магазины тоже были темны. Признаки жизни подавал лишь мигающий жёлтым глазом светофор на перекрёстке улиц.  
  
      Спустившись по лестнице, Дарси толкнула тяжёлую металлическую дверь и оказалась в полутёмном душном помещении, пропахшем сигаретным дымом и алкоголем.  
  
      В баре находилось только двое мужчин, и когда появилась Дарси, оба они обернулись. Один из них, вероятно, бармен, вытирал стойку. Другой — Дарси узнала в нём Баки, только когда приблизилась, — сгорбившись, сидел напротив.  
  
      — О, это за мной! — радостно объявил он. К счастью, он не выглядел слишком уж пьяным.  
  
      Старательно игнорируя его присутствие, Дарси обратилась к бармену.  
  
      — Сколько он должен?  
  
      — Двадцатку, — хмуро ответил мужчина, а затем одарив ухмылявшегося Баки тяжёлым взглядом, выплюнул: — Говнюк.  
  
      Барнс спрыгнул с высокого барного стула.  
  
      — Ты только представь, птичка, — обратился он к Дарси, — чуваку почти сорок, а он бармен. Это реально стрёмно.  
  
      Дарси вытащила деньги из кошелька, заметив, что там осталась только скомканная сотня. До зарплаты была ещё целая грёбаная неделя.  
  
      Дарси стиснула зубы, по-прежнему избегая смотреть в сторону Баки.  
  
      — Вот, держите, — она протянула деньги бармену. Он взял их и положил в кассу.  
  
      — За тебя заплатила девчонка. Вот что стрёмно. А теперь проваливай, и чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было.  
  
      Баки поднял ладони вверх.  
  
      — Это я могу тебе пообещать. Самый паршивый бар из всех, где…  
  
      — Заткнись! — не выдержала Дарси. — Сейчас два часа ночи, меня в машине ждёт маленький ребёнок. По-твоему, это смешно?  
  
      Баки безвольно опустил руки.  
  
      — Извини, я… Какой ещё ребёнок?  
  
      Дарси развернулась и пошла к выходу. Баки поплёлся за ней.  
  
      — О, боже. Чёрт! — бормотал он. — У них нет терминала, принимают только наличку. Ей-богу, средневековье какое-то.  
  
      Они вышли на улицу. Дарси поспешила к машине.  
  
      — Не напугай её, — предупредила она Баки, распахнув дверцу.  
  
      Он наклонился и заглянул в салон автомобиля. Фел, заметив его, тут же отодвинулась, прижав к себе куклу, словно опасаясь того, что Баки может отнять у неё любимую игрушку.  
  
      — Хватит пялиться на неё! — тихо воскликнула Дарси и села за руль.  
  
      Баки устроился на соседнем сидении и тут же обернулся.  
  
      — Привет, — осторожно начал он. Голос его звучал мягко и вкрадчиво. Дарси, впрочем, не показалось, что это лучшая тактика общения с маленьким ребёнком. Они едва ли не лучше взрослых чувствуют подвох. А подвох здесь был, да ещё какой! Огромный полупьяный дядька влезает в машину ночью. Одного сладкого голоска было мало, чтобы усмирить страх.  
  
      Дарси выехала со стоянки на шоссе и стала разгоняться, выжав из своей немощной машинки восемьдесят миль в час.  
  
      — Ты, вероятно, Мелани? — задумчиво предположил Баки, по-прежнему не сводя любопытного взгляда с Фел.  
  
      Девочка подняла на него расширенные от испуга глаза и помотала головой.  
  
      — Мелани учится в нулевом классе начальной школы, — сказала Дарси, наблюдая за Фел в зеркало заднего вида. В последний раз Баки видел дочерей Пегги, когда старшей было три, а младшей — всего год.  
  
      — Вау! — выдохнул он и неловко улыбнулся. — Простите меня, маленькая мисс.  
  
      — Меня зовут Фелисити, — спокойно и даже — если можно так сказать о четырёхлетнем ребёнке — с достоинством отозвалась Фел.  
  
      Дарси невольно улыбнулась.  
  
      — Очень приятно, Фелисити, — Баки протянул ей ладонь, и девочка, немного подумав, вложила в неё свою маленькую ручку.  
  
      — А как тебя зовут? — осторожно спросила она, теперь уже без страха разглядывая его. — Тётя Дарси сказала, что ты друг мамы. И дяди Стива.  
  
      Баки выпустил её руку и прижался щекой к спинке сидения.  
  
      — Меня зовут Баки. Ты меня не помнишь, а ведь мы уже встречались. Ты была совсем маленькой. В половину меньше, чем сейчас.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Зуб даю.  
  
      Они выехали на Саг-Харбор-роуд, и Дарси сбавила скорость.  
  
      Фел и Баки вовсю болтали.  
  
      — Маму зовут Маргарет, папу — Генри. Мел, моя старшая сестра, ходит в школу и у неё длинные волосы.  
  
      — Насколько длинные? — полюбопытствовал Баки.  
  
      Фел попыталась дотянуться рукой до своей спины через плечо, чтобы показать, но не смогла.  
  
      — Очень длинные, — доверительным тоном сообщила она.  
  
      Баки хмыкнул.  
  
      — Бабуля Нэнси и дедуля Алан живут вон там, — Фел махнула рукой в сторону Хук-Понда. На самом деле родители Пегги проживали в Нассо. — У меня есть ещё одна бабуля, Кристина.  
  
      — Эй, Фел, а как зовут твою любимую тётушку? — спросила Дарси.  
  
      — Дарси! — с готовностью ответила она и все они рассмеялись.  
  
      — А другую тётю?  
  
      — Мария. Ещё у меня есть кот Бенчик-бубенчик!  
  
      Она давно выпустила Синди Хохотушку из рук, и кукла, позабытая своей маленькой хозяйкой, валялась на соседнем сидении. Девочка больше не клевала носом, Баки полностью завладел её вниманием.  
  
      Дарси остановила машину на подъездной дороге, выключила мотор и некоторое время оставалась сидеть на месте, разглядывая свой дом.  
  
      Баки наконец повернулся и размял затёкшую шею.  
  
      — Я слышал, Спилберг и Бон Джови устраивают в Ист-Хэмптоне вечеринки, — сказал он и зевнул. — Небось киваете друг другу, сталкиваясь на Лилли Понд?  
  
      — Ты каждый раз будешь это говорить? — ворчливо, но уже беззлобно отозвалась Дарси. Она больше не чувствовала раздражения, только усталость.  
  
      Они оба вышли из машины. Баки открыл заднюю дверцу, снял с Фел ремень безопасности и взял её на руки.  
  
      — Ты забыл Синди! — закричала она. — Дядя Барни! Синди!  
  
      — Что за Синди?  
  
      — Её кукла, — сказала Дарси. — Я заберу её, дорогая.  
  
      Баки поудобнее перехватил Фел, болтающую ногами и руками, и пощекотал её под подбородком. Девочка взвизгнула и задёргалась ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Какой ещё Барни? — с усмешкой спросил он. — Меня зовут Баки. Или ты уже забыла?  
  
      Держа в руках Синди Хохотушку, Дарси обогнала их и взбежала по лестнице, ведущей к дому.  
  
      Тем временем Баки и Фел продолжали спорить.  
  
      — Нет, тебя зовут дядя Барни, — настаивала она, протянув руки к его лицу. Волосы Фел растрепались, пухлое личико порозовело от смеха. — Как медведя-пироженку.  
  
      Баки помотал головой:  
  
      — А вот и нет, дорогуша.  
  
      — Да!  
  
      — Ты ещё будешь спорить? — он изобразил глубочайшее удивление и снова пощекотал её.  
  
      Фел издала вопль и принялась брыкаться с удвоенной силой.  
  
      — Осторожнее. — Дарси с порога наблюдала за этой весёлой вознёй.  
  
      Баки бросил на неё взгляд поверх головы Фел, и его улыбка медленно угасла.  
  
      — Баки, поняла? — со всей серьёзностью обратился он к девочке. — Можно без всяких там дядь.  
  
      Они зашли в дом, и он поставил Фел на ноги. Она тут же забрала у Дарси свою куклу и побежала в гостиную.  
  
      — Дорогая, больше никаких мультиков, пора ложиться спать, — крикнула Дарси ей вдогонку. — Иначе твоя мама больше никогда не приведёт тебя ко мне в гости.  
  
      — Я только покажу Барни свои бусы! — раздалось ей в ответ.  
  
      Баки закатил глаза.  
  
      — Откуда она только взяла этого Барни, а?  
  
      Дарси пожала плечами, повесив ключи на крючок у двери.  
  
      — «Медвежонок Барни». Её любимые пирожные. Высшая степень признания, знаешь ли. Ребёнок ассоциирует тебя со сладостями.  
  
      Она зевнула, и Баки это заметил.  
  
      Он привалился плечом к спине и опустил голову.  
  
      — Слушай, мне так…  
  
      — Барни, гляди! — Фел вбежала в прихожую. Теперь вместо Синди Хохотушки она держала в руках связку разноцветных бус, тех самых, что они собрали сегодня с Дарси.  
  
      Баки поднял голову. Он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Дарси, а затем посмотрел на Фел и улыбнулся ей.  
  
      — Ну-ка подойди поближе, красавица. Барни ничего не видит.  
  
      Он наклонился и прищурился, словно и правда силился разглядеть бусы. Фел сделала несколько шагов навстречу.  
  
      — Вот же они. Ты смотришь?  
  
      Баки вновь подхватил её на руки. В этот раз Фел издала короткий звук «оп!» и обняла его одной рукой за шею. Другой она по-прежнему стискивала связку.  
  
      Они направились в гостиную, не прерывая своего занимательного диалога.  
  
      — Я сделала их для мамы, тёти Дарси, Мел и Синди, — лопотала Фел.  
  
      — Вот эти красные для кого?  
  
      — Для мамы. Синди любит розовый.  
  
      — Розовый? Она сама тебе сказала?  
  
      — Она сказала тёте Дарси, а тётя Дарси сказала мне.  
  
      — Вот как?  
  
      Дарси вздохнула и провела ладонью по волосам. Она закинула в шкаф джинсовку и отправилась на кухню. Фел ни за что не заснёт без стакана тёплого сладкого молока, сколько бы ей не пришлось выпить его за целый день.  
  
      Сахарные трубочки лежали в ящике стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ «Джентльмен с юга» — название мужского одеколона.


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

  
  
К удивлению Дарси, Фел отказалась от молока.  
  
— Я хочу песин, — повелительным тоном заявила она, удобно устроившись у Баки на коленях и по-прежнему не выпуская бусы из рук.  
  
Баки растерянно взглянул на Дарси. Он не был привычен к особому языку, на котором обычно болтают маленькие дети.  
  
— Апельсин, — пояснила она. В целом, Фел редко коверкала слова, куда реже, чем это делало большинство малышей её возраста. Дарси особенно забавляло, когда вместо слова «фиолетовый» она говорила «хавалетовый», а вместо «футбол» — «хутбол».  
  
— От апельсинов у тебя чешутся ручки, дорогуша, — напомнила она девочке. — Момми будет ругаться.  
  
Фел издала протестующий стон и опустила растрёпанную головку на грудь Баки.  
  
— Песин! Хочу песин! — повторила она. Воспитанная и покладистая кроха исчезла, её сменила сердитая командирша, твёрдо решившая добиться желаемого. Фел явно намеревалась устроить сцену. Виной тому был сбой в её привычном режиме и Баки, новый добрый друг, да к тому же ещё и взрослый. Она проверяла его — пойдёт ли он у неё на поводу или примет сторону Дарси?  
  
Баки, к счастью, хватало мозгов помалкивать. Не найдя поддержки, девочка беспокойно заёрзала, и протянув ручонки, крепко обняла его за шею.  
  
Баки виновато взглянул на Дарси поверх плеча Фел.  
  
— Эй, красотуля, как насчёт ложечки апельсинового джема? — предложила Дарси, принявшись составлять на полку стеллажа журналы, прежде валявшиеся на столике. Она делала вид, что не замечает детскую обиду. Приходилось действовать хитростью. Глупая истерика была последним, с чем она хотела иметь дело в четвёртом часу ночи.  
  
Девчушка повернулась и хмуро посмотрела на неё, прикидывая, стоит ли принимать озвученное предложение.  
  
— Или я отправлю тебя спать прямо сейчас, — добавила Дарси, поймав на себе любопытствующий взгляд Баки.  
  
— Нет! — Фел выпустила из рук бусы, и они с бряцанием упали на пол. — Песин джем! Песин джем!  
  
Баки поднялся вместе с ней. Малышка устроилась на изгибе его правой руки, словно на троне. От обиды не осталось и следа. Лицо её осветилось улыбкой, глазки хитро заблестели.  
  
Спустя несколько минут все трое сидели на кухне и ужинали (или лучше сказать завтракали?) бутербродами с джемом. Баки играл с Фел в самолётик. Самолётом служил бутерброд, завершавший свой полёт во рту у Фел. Она смеялась от души, как дети в рекламе памперсов. Барни такой большой, такой забавный!  
  
— У Мел есть коробка для сэндвичей. С наклейкой, — сообщила она Баки, стараясь поймать его за руку, но он оказывался проворнее, а потому всякий раз бутерброд успевал «отлетать» на безопасное расстояние. — Знаешь, с какой?  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Со свинкой Пеппой, — ответила Фел. — Мел говорит, что она Пеппа, а я Джордж.  
  
— Почему это ты Джордж? — удивился мужчина.  
  
— Джордж — младший брат Пеппы, он мальчик. А я девочка!  
  
— И в самом деле, — согласился Баки. — Ты хорошенькая маленькая девочка и ни разу не Джордж.  
  
Фел почти удалось схватить бутерброд, но в последний момент Баки вновь успел отвести руку. Она шлёпнула ладошкой по его бедру.  
  
— Отдай!  
  
Дарси допивала сладкое молоко и поглядывала в окно. Улица была пустынной — а почему должно быть иначе? Ист-Хэмптон никогда не жил активной ночной жизнью. Но если присмотреться, то можно было разглядеть свет в окнах домов на Атлантик-стрит, расположенной к югу от причала.  
  
Баки зашёл бутербродом в очередном пике, на этот раз Фел, смеясь, откусила кусок и с наслаждением принялась жевать.  
  
— Осторожно, не подавись, — предупредила Дарси. Она перевела взгляд на веселившегося Баки и выразительно вскинула брови. Девочке давно пора было спать. Баки кивнул, давая знать, что всё понял.  
  
Фел, тем временем, облизала пальчики, измазанные в джеме, и шумно сглотнула.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, а затем с самым серьёзным видом добавила: — Я хочу пи-пи.  
  
Дарси испытала облегчение. Она отведёт малышку в туалет, а потом как-нибудь — уговорами или снова хитростью — уложит в постель.  
  
Баки хмыкнул и осторожно поставил Фел на пол.  
  
— Тогда у тебя впереди серьёзное дело, не так ли? — спросил он, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как она упёрла руки в боки, явно подражая взрослым.  
  
— Да, — важно ответила Фел. — Сейозное. А потом бай-бай.  
  
— Тогда пожелай Баки спокойной ночи, — предложила Дарси, поднявшись с места.  
  
Фел обернулась и с печальным обожанием посмотрела на мужчину. Одной рукой она держалась за ногу Дарси, другую протянула ему, как августейшая особа в ожидании подобострастного поцелуя.  
  
— Ты не пойдёшь с нами? — спросила она. Командные нотки исчезли из её голоса, взгляд сделался сонным.  
  
Баки нежно сжал её пальчики, а затем легонько встряхнул маленькую ручонку.  
  
— Нет, дорогая. Я очень устал.  
  
Дарси поймала себя на мысли о том, что никак не может отвести взгляд от этих двоих. Она немножко ревновала, самую капельку. Баки, небритому и слегка подвыпившему, хватило двух часов, чтобы завоевать расположение Фел. Она уже любила его, словно они знали друг друга вечность, при том, что он даже не пытался сюсюкать и изображать из себя лучшего друга всех детей.  
  
— Тебе тоже надо бай-бай, — со знанием дела посоветовала ему Фел. — Можешь взять Синди, но по ночам она не смеётся.  
  
Кукла не смеялась и днём — перестала сразу после того, как Пегг вытащила из неё батарейки, не в силах больше выдерживать идиотский хохот, что исторгала из себя Синди, стоило нажать ей на живот.  
  
Баки поблагодарил Фел, заверив, что устал так сильно, что заснёт и без куклы. Девочку его ответ вроде бы удовлетворил, и, широко зевнув, она помахала ему рукой.  
  
— Сладких снов, Барни! Пока-пока.  
  
Баки с улыбкой помахал ей в ответ.  
  
— До завтра, Фелисити.  
  
Дарси взяла малышку за руку — её ладошка была тёплой и липкой от джема — и прежде чем увести её из кухни, обратилась к Баки:  
  
— Подожди здесь, окей? Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Тот потёр шею ладонью и взглянул на неё исподлобья с таким несчастным видом, словно собирался сказать: я очень-очень виноват перед тобой и буду делать всё, что ты скажешь. Что же, он и правда был виноват, но Дарси не чувствовала в себе желания устраивать ему выволочку. В конце концов, завтра им обоим достанется от Пегги. Куда больше теперь Дарси волновал беспорядок, царивший в доме. Она не хотела, чтобы Баки стал свидетелем её неряшливости, но было уже поздно, не так ли?  
  
Дарси взяла Фел на руки и отправилась на второй этаж. Когда она стала подниматься по лестнице, ей пришлось слегка развернуться, чтобы не стукнуть ножки девочки о стену. Широкий тёмный коридор упирался в ванную. Дверь справа вела в спальню Дарси, а левая комната предназначалась для гостей. Фел считала её своей комнатой, потому что всегда ночевала там. Но теперь Дарси собиралась предложить эту спальню Баки, а малышку уложить у себя.  
  
Они быстро справились со всеми необходимыми туалетными процедурами. Пока Фел мыла руки, Дарси, поймав своё отражение в зеркале, наспех стёрла следы размазанной под глазами туши и собрала спутанные волосы в хвост.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Фел почти что спала на ходу, она проявила стойкость и терпение и даже ни разу не вспомнила о своей кукле, оставленной в гостиной.  
  
Дарси второй раз за ночь переодела её в пижаму со странными улитками (Пегги называла их «сиськоголовыми») и расстелила свою постель. Юркнув под одеяло, девочка перевернулась на спину и сонно улыбнулась.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — с обезоруживающей детской прямотой сказала она. — Так люблю!  
  
У Дарси запершило в горле от этого признания. Она склонилась над малышкой и поцеловала её в носик. От Фел пахло чем-то нежным и детским.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, дружок.  
  
Отстранившись, Дарси погладила её по мягким волосам. Глубоко вздохнув, девчушка закрыла глаза.  
  
— А теперь уложи Барни, — пробормотала она, засыпая. — Он очень устал…  
  
К тому времени, как Дарси переоделась в футболку и пижамные штаны, Фел  
окончательно сомлела.  
  


**2**

  
  
В гостевой комнате царила духота. Здесь был установлен кондиционер, и теперь, когда Фел спала в соседней спальне, Дарси могла включить его. Какое-то время она стояла перед потоком прохладного воздуха, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Зато в остальном никакого удовольствия она не испытывала. Она была утомлена, но это чувство тяжёлой усталости, владевшее ей, отнюдь не гарантировало мгновенный и глубокий сон. Эта усталость носила скорее эмоциональный характер и больше всего походила на выгорание.  
  
Дарси наспех застелила кровать. Она не стала менять постельное бельё, оно было свежим. Оглядев комнату придирчивым взглядом, Дарси не нашла в ней ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать недовольство у её внезапного гостя. Никакого нагромождения, пыли или мусора. Стены были пусты.  
  
Дарси собрала вещи Фел: детские часики, заколки, фигурки персонажей какого-то мультфильма из набора «Хэппи Мил» — сложила их в пластиковый кейс для игрушек, а затем отнесла его в гостиную.  
  
На кухне её ожидал сюрприз. Закатав рукава своей флисовой рубашки до локтей, Баки вытирал вымытые тарелки и кружки, а затем составлял их на сушилку.  
Дарси не чувствовала в себе сил и желания выражать недовольство. Она выдвинула стул из-за стола и, сев на него верхом, задом наперёд, стала наблюдать за ним. Давно на её кухне не хозяйничал мужчина.  
  
Баки заметил её весёлый взгляд. Уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.  
  
— Как всё прошло? — спросил он.  
  
— Быстрее, чем я ожидала, — ответила Дарси. — Она сразу же уснула.  
  
— Она чудо. — Баки закинул полотенце на плечо и обернулся. — Извини, я здесь раскомандовался.  
  
— Это не то, за что тебе действительно следует извиниться.  
  
Баки опустил голову, признавая её правоту. Дарси заметила какой-то блеск на его шее. Серебряная цепочка с армейскими жетонами. Дарси не могла разглядеть смертные медальоны, они были спрятаны под воротом белой футболки мужчины, но знала, что их там было два: тот, что принадлежал самому Баки, и тот, что он получил от её свёкра.  
  
— Как тебя вообще занесло в Саг-Харбор? — спросила Дарси. — Это в двух часах езды от Бруклина.  
  
— Собирался встретиться кое с кем.  
  
— Больше походило на то, что ты намеревался напиться в одиночестве, но у тебя не хватило налички.  
  
— Я просто разбил несколько стаканов. Может быть, целый поднос стаканов. Случайно. С кем не бывает?  
  
Дарси усмехнулась.  
  
— Это хотя бы объясняет, почему ты не кажешься пьяным, хотя я истратила на тебя двадцатку.  
  
— Мне очень стыдно за себя, правда. — Баки опустился на соседний стул. — Я верну тебе деньги, как только обналичу их со своего счёта.  
  
Дарси хотела бы отмахнуться и сказать, что он может не торопиться с этим, но правда в том, что у неё теперь каждая двадцатка была на счету. Да что там, каждый доллар.  
  
— У меня есть «Мондэви», — вдруг вспомнила она. — Подарок на День благодарения.  
  
Баки растерянно взглянул на неё. Глаза его показались Дарси блёклыми и невыразительными, как у старика.  
  
— Для этого вина найдётся куда более подходящий случай, нежели моё бесславное появление у тебя дома, птичка, — с безрадостной улыбкой ответил он. — Я правда очень сожалею. Я потерял счёт времени, а когда очнулся, было уже поздно. Ты ведь знаешь, Сара страдает бессонницей. Я не стал им звонить. После всего, что они для меня сделали, это было бы настоящим свинством. А Марго отключила телефон.  
  
Дарси сняла с его плеча полотенце и бросила его на стол.  
  
— А что твой друг?  
  
— Друг?  
  
— Тот, с кем ты собирался встретиться.  
  
Баки вздохнул и отвернулся, оставив её вопрос без ответа. Что-то в этой истории не вязалось между собой, но Дарси было лень думать над тем, что именно. В конце концов, именно она оказалась тем человеком, которого Баки вытащил из дома глубокой ночью, не приняв это за свинство.  
  
Иногда Дарси удавалось забывать о том, почему он ей так не нравился, но в такие моменты Баки обычно приходил ей на помощь, любезно напоминая, что причин недолюбливать его всегда найдётся в избытке.  
  
А ещё этот его ужасный арканзасский выговор, как у Билла Клинтона. Как к этому вообще можно было привыкнуть?  
  
— Разве Сара и Грант не станут волноваться, не дождавшись твоего возвращения? — прервала она затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
— Нет. Я предупредил их о том, что буду поздно. И я знаю, где лежит запасной ключ от входной двери.  
  
— Тебе следует позвонить Саре утром, иначе она сойдёт с ума от беспокойства, когда ты не спустишься к завтраку.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, — Баки неловко улыбнулся и поднялся с места. — Во сколько ты встаёшь?  
  
— Пегг заберёт Фел в половину девятого, — ответила Дарси. — В девять я должна быть в пекарне.  
  
Баки перевёл взгляд на часы, висевшие на противоположной стене.  
  
— Спать осталось всего ничего. Благодаря мне.  
  
— Благодаря тебе.  
  
Дарси забрала полотенце со стола и повесила его на крючок. Баки потушил свет, и они, не глядя друг на друга, вышли из кухни.  
  
Когда она повела его на второй этаж, он заметил, что вполне мог бы обойтись и диваном в гостиной, на что Дарси справедливо возразила: какой смысл покупать дом, если ты не можешь разместить в нём гостей со всеми удобствами?  
  
Стыд, который она испытывала за бардак, сменился привычным раздражением. Кроме того, в доме царила полутьма и было трудно разглядеть в ней царивший беспорядок.  
  
Ей предстояла та ещё ночка — четыре часа в одной постели с маленьким ребёнком. Плюс ко всему, она вновь поела на ночь, что гарантировало ей нелёгкое пробуждение.  
  
Это был очень длинный день, и создавалось впечатление, что он никогда не закончится, так и перетечёт в следующий, где её будет ожидать всё то же самое: усталость и недовольство. Ну, и отёки на лице.  
  
— Как ты справляешься? — вдруг спросил Баки. Дарси уловила в его голосе оттенок горечи. — Я хочу сказать, как ты справляешься _на самом деле_?  
  
Дарси собиралась, не раздумывая, ответить, что у неё всё хорошо. У неё всегда всё хорошо. Она ведь грёбаная королева Великобритании и её содержит Английский Парламент.  
  
Ей вдруг вспомнились слова детской песенки из мультфильма, что сегодня смотрела Фел:  
  


_Невозможно, не измучив,  
Дать ответ на каждый случай._

  
  
Дарси злилась на Барнса, но эта злость, как и раньше, была пустой. У неё никогда не было объективной причины. У неё никогда не было настоящей причины, чтобы испытывать столько гнева, столько раздражения и нетерпимости по отношению к окружавшим её людям.  
  
Они остановились в коридоре напротив двери, ведущей в комнату для гостей. Баки был прямо за её спиной. Дарси почувствовала, как её губы почти что против воли начали растягиваться в неестественной, нехорошей улыбке. В такой улыбке, для которой она была ещё слишком молода.  
  
Но ведь она была слишком молода и для того, чтобы стать вдовой, разве нет?  
  
Она толкнула дверь и её лицо тут же обдало потоками прохладного воздуха, создаваемого кондиционером.  
  
— Я не справляюсь, — ответила она. — На самом деле, я не справляюсь ни с чем.  
  
Дарси нашарила ладонью выключатель на стене, и комната озарилась мягким желтоватым светом ламп. Теперь она могла видеть Баки, а он видел её. У него было сильное, тяжёлое лицо, уже не столь выразительное, как прежде, но всё ещё привлекательное. Его улыбка и спустя годы сохранила мальчишеское обаяние. Только сейчас он не улыбался.  
  
Дарси ненавидела неловкое сочувствие, которое окружающие проявляли к ней весь последний год, и когда Баки заговорил, она была рада услышать в его голосе не напускное сострадание, а усталость и обречённость.  
  
Именно то, что она чувствовала всё это время.  
  
— Я знаю, — просто сказал он. — Я вижу.  
  
Между ними снова повисло молчание, на этот раз ещё более напряжённое.  
  
Дело не в том, как ты выглядишь или как ведёшь себя, — говорил его взгляд, — и мы оба понимаем это.  
  
Может быть, всё потому, что она встретила его раньше, чем Стива? Потому, что однажды своим телефонным звонком он по счастливому случаю отвлёк её от совершения чего-то непоправимого? Потому, что продолжал звонить и после, каждый раз заставая её врасплох? Или, может быть, из-за того, что он дал ей это дурацкое прозвище?  
  
Она выгорела и её сознание было воспалено.  
  
Заметив, что взгляд Дарси сделался задумчивым и расфокусированным, Баки шагнул к ней, чем мигом привёл её в чувство. Она едва сдержалась, чтобы не отступить.  
  
— Дарси, — с мягким, почти тягучим акцентом произнёс он. — Если тебе нужна какая-то помощь, любая помощь…  
  
Ещё до того, как он успел договорить, Дарси принялась с остервенением расчёсывать запястье левой руки. Она отрицательно покачала головой. Цинизм в её улыбке сменился печалью.  
  
 _«Я не могу просить о помощи. Я не могу просить о помощи тебя»._  
  
Случись ей тонуть в океане, она бы молча пошла ко дну в пятидесяти футах от пляжа с выражением «так и знала!» на лице, но так бы и не позвала на помощь.  
  
Дарси не обращалась к людям за услугами и крайне редко предлагала свои.  
  
Словно прочитав её мысли, Баки добавил:  
  
— Тебе вовсе необязательно всё делать одной только потому, что ты боишься попросить.  
  
Дарси было открыла рот, чтобы возразить: ничего она не боится, пусть там себе не воображает, но Баки перебил её:  
  
— Твоя машина, похоже, доживает свои последние деньки. Тяга вот-вот полетит.  
  
Конечно, она не думала, что Барнс, в прошлом автомеханик и весьма неплохой, не услышал шумы, что издавал мотор её автомобиля. Она просто надеялась, что он не вспомнит об этом.  
  
Увидев на его лице плутоватую улыбку, Дарси недобро прищурилась.  
  
— Шёл бы ты… спать, умник.  
  
И тут они синхронно, как по команде начали смеяться. Дарси — потому, что его бесцеремонная манера разговора вызвала у неё какие-то неясные и приятные воспоминания, а Баки — потому, что его всегда смешило её недовольство.  
  
— Заткнись! — прошипела она, толкнув его в плечо. — Разбудишь Фел.  
  
Но они продолжали давиться смехом, прижимая ладони к ртам. В последнее время Дарси всё доводила до абсурда: расчёсывала руки и плечи до кровавых полос, если рыдала, то навзрыд, если смеялась, то так, как сейчас, — до слёз.  
  
Она вдруг подумала: _«Он никогда не был мне врагом. Он смеётся не надо мной, а вместе со мной»._  
  
— Нет, серьёзно, — с трудом выдавил из себя Баки. — Сколько ты уже ездишь на этом дерьмомобиле?  
  
— Этот дерьмомобиль привёз тебя сюда. И я уже сто раз успела пожалеть об этом.  
  
Лицо Баки было красным от смеха.  
  
— Окей, окей, ты права, — он поднял ладони вверх, как бы признавая своё поражение. — Но насчёт тяги я говорил серьёзно. Ты же не хочешь в один прекрасный день застрять на Хэптонс-роуд?  
  
Чёрт побери, как будто ей это было впервой.  
  
После внезапного взрыва смеха Дарси ощущала невероятную усталость — такую, когда с трудом удаётся держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Поговорим об этом в другой раз? — предложила она, широко зевнув. — Кстати говоря, ты ведь помнишь, что некоторые из твоих вещей всё ещё у меня?  
  
Хитроватое и насмешливое выражение исчезло с лица Баки. Дарси ощутила к нему первый слабый порыв симпатии.  
  
— Моё барахло занимает много места? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
 _«Да! Да! —_  злорадно отозвался внутренний голос, тот самый, что обычно озвучивал остроумные оскорбления для людей, раздражавших Дарси. _— Ты занимаешь слишком много места для человека, который здесь даже не живёт»._  
  
— Ничего, если они побудут у тебя еще немного? — Баки принялся стягивать рубашку с плеч. — Я заберу их, как только вернусь из Литл-Рока.  
  
— Когда ты уезжаешь?  
  
— В субботу. Пробуду там недели две, не больше. Ты же знаешь, ма теперь живёт в Хэппилайф Эстейт, дом продан, а я ненавижу местные отели. Долго я там не протяну.  
  
— Как она? — спросила Дарси, имея в виду его мать.  
  
— Ну, — Баки почесал шею, избегая её взгляда. — Неплохо. Наверное. Она всё ещё узнаёт меня.  
  
У Амелии (некогда Барнс, а теперь снова, как и в девичестве, Тинли) несколько лет назад диагностировали болезнь Альцгеймера, и теперь она жила в доме престарелых.  
  
— Это хорошо, — осторожно заметила Дарси.  
  
— Да, — с напускной весёлостью отозвался Баки. — Ма выглядит и ведёт себя куда лучше большинства пациентов. У неё имеется пневматическая труба, доставляющая ежедневные таблетки прямо в комнату. И они там всё время сидят на каких-то цветных диетах.  
  
Они немного помолчали, прежде чем он вновь заговорил:  
  
— И всё-таки нужно посмотреть твою машину. Может быть, когда я вернусь? Если она, конечно, доживёт до этого славного дня.  
  
Дарси наградила его недовольным взглядом.  
  
Баки бросил рубашку на постель, оставшись в футболке. Он поднял глаза кверху и посмотрел на работающий кондиционер.  
  
— Я выключу, не то тебя продует, — Дарси взяла в руки пульт, нажала на кнопку, и спустя несколько мгновений шум стих и воздух застыл вокруг них.  
  
— Спасибо, — Баки повернулся к ней. Он больше не улыбался, но и прежнее выражение строгости тоже исчезло с его лица. Он выглядел усталым, но довольным жизнью. — Спасибо за всё. Классная комната.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе будет удобно, — Дарси направилась к двери, с трудом передвигая ноги. Тело налилось тяжестью. — Не проспи подъём. Иначе я отправлю к тебе Фел, и твоё утро начнётся с песенки Котопса.  
  
Баки усмехнулся.  
  
Не проспи подъём — это семейная шутка Дарси и Стива. Утро военного всегда начинается раньше, чем у остальных, и эту привычку не искоренить ничем. Даже тяжёлым похмельем.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, птичка, — сказал Баки. — Помни, что я сказал тебе.  
  
Взявшись за дверную ручку, Дарси обернулась.  
  
— О машине? — спросила она, скорчив гримасу. — Да всё с ней…  
  
— О помощи, — перебил её Баки. — О _любой_ помощи.  
  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, словно каждый ожидал от другого ещё каких-нибудь слов.  
  
Расчёсанное запястье напомнило о себе нестерпимым зудом, и Дарси пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не начать чесаться вновь.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пробубнила она в ответ и скрылась за дверью.  
  
Вернувшись в свою спальню, Дарси обнаружила Фел крепко спавшей на спине и пускавшей слюни на подушку. Дарси стянула резинку с волос и бросила её на тумбочку. Когда она легла и кровать прогнулась под её весом, Фел заёрзала, но почти сразу же замерла. Дарси осторожно вытянулась на постели. Едва ли успело пройти больше пяти минут, прежде чем она поняла, что засыпает. Ей овладело прекрасное ощущение мягкого погружения в ночь, соскальзывание в поток неизвестного. Вялые мысли по-прежнему роились в её сознании. Они были глупыми.  
  
 _«Бакс Банни звучит почти так же, как Баки Барнс. Нахальный кролик»._  
  
Дарси сонно улыбнулась. Она почувствовала, как напряжение, скопившееся за день, начинает проходить.  
  
Когда ей было двенадцать, её старший брат Калеб принёс из леса белокрылого клеста. Птица прожила у них около двух недель, а потом сдохла от обжорства. Калеб слишком часто кормил её.  
  
Если Дарси и могла ассоциировать себя с какой-нибудь птичкой, то только с тем раздувшимся клестом, утратившим способность летать.  
  
 _«Я не справляюсь ни с чем. Я никогда не прошу о помощи. И я не могу говорить «нет»._  
  
Другая мысль была о письме, полученном от Стива, и о новой открытке, но эта мысль была далёкой и тяжёлой. Она не помещалась в её голове. Потому что она уже почти спала. А сон, как говорила Сара, одна из главных радостей, доступных человеку. Этого не ценишь, пока не лишишься. Ничего не ценишь, пока не потеряешь.  
  
 _«Я знаю»._  
  
— Я вижу, — едва слышно пробормотала Дарси и наконец уснула.


End file.
